Hermione's Journey
by MissPennyLockhart
Summary: What happens when Hermione goes back in time to MWPP times. What happens if she falls in love and changes the future? Will it be for the good or for the bad?
1. Of Timeturners & Matchmaking Skills

Seventeen year old Hermione Granger grinned as she fingered the sparkling gold badge that she had just tipped into her hand. Moments ago she had received a letter from new Head Mistress, Minerva McGonagall informing her that she'd been appointed Head Girl of Hogwarts. It was the news she'd been anticipating all summer. Although she felt boastful to admit it, she had known that she was the obvious choice. Being the smartest witch of her age, there wasn't really much of a competition

This summer had been an eventful one to say the least. Considering Voldemort was currently in hiding there had been no 'big adventure' for the Golden Trio. Due to this fact, Hermione had decided to spend time at home with her parents. However, what was waiting for her at home was a bigger shock than seeing Draco Malfoy with a tan.

Returning Home, Hermione had to come to terms with the fact that her parents had divorced and her mother had met another man and had a wedding planned. The 'man' Robert, was a doctor that her mother had been friends with in University and had apparently bumped into at the supermarket. Both being fresh from divorce they'd met up for a coffee and had hit it off, the rest as they say ... is history. Hermione over the short few weeks she'd been home had gotten to know Robert and although she was still upset about her parents split, she was glad her mother had met such a decent man to make her happy. Robert seemed to love her mother a great deal and it made Hermione wonder as to whether he always had. His love for her seemed longstanding. The wedding was planned for the next week and Hermione still had to invite her friends.

Placing the badge that she was still holding on her bedside table, she sat at her desk and pulled out some parchment. Quickly scribbling a letter for Harry, Ron and Ginny she attached their invitations and sent them off with Hera, an owl she'd bought the year before to keep up with her correspondences. After watching Hera fly into the distance, Hermione sat down on her bed and picked up Hogwarts A History, intent on doing some reading. She mustn't have been reading for longer than five minutes when a brown school owl swept into her room carrying a small brown package.

With a feeling of utter confusion, Hermione walked over to the owl and untied the package from the owl's leg. Running her fingers over the Hogwarts crest, she was snapped out of her daze when the owl nipped at her fingers. Shooting the owl a distasteful look she gave it a treat and shooed it out of the window. Hermione walked over to her bed and sat down, placing the package in front of her, opening it with quick and nimble fingers she gasped at the contents. Sitting in the brown wrapping, twinkling up at her was a time turner, perhaps the same one she'd used in her third year. There was a small note tied around the chain and Hermione picked it up curiously.

'_Because I know you'll overwork yourself otherwise – Professor M. McGonagall.'_

Hermione smiled, the headmistress was really very thoughtful. Hermione rather than taking the standard amount of NEWT's had been given the opportunity to do an extra three and though she claimed she was able to handle it, she had been having doubts about her capability. Grinning at the day's good fortune, Hermione shut the time turner into her drawer and went downstairs to help her mother with lunch.

Hermione's mother, Jane popped her head around the kitchen door as Hermione was walking down the stairs.

" Oh Hermione, after lunch we have to get some last minute alterations made to your dress so try not to eat too much. We want the fitting perfect." She grinned. Hermione nodded, she had been about to tell her mother about her getting the position of Head Girl but the wedding was clearly more important at the moment.

"Yes mother." Hermione agreed, pouring dressing over the salad bowl.

"No! Hermione! Rob doesn't like dressing on his salad! Don't be so inconsiderate!" Hermione's mouth dropped open; she and her mother had always had dressing on the salad. Nobody had told her that Robert didn't like it. Though she liked Robert she didn't like the strain his presence was causing on the relationship between her and her mother.

"Mum! Nobody told me. I'm very sorry but you'll have to tell Robert that I didn't know about his 'salad preference'." She quoted with her fingers, scowling.

"No need for sarcasm young lady. I don't know what has happened to your attitude lately, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't demean me in my own home. I am your mother Hermione, I deserve respect and you'd do well to remember that." Jane scolded, turning her back to Hermione. Hermione stuck her tongue out at her mother causing Jane to quirk a smile. "Sweetheart, I can see you in the window." She laughed and Hermione's lips quirked up into a small smile before she sighed unhappily.

Jane frowned and pulled her daughter into her arms. "Oh Hermione, I'm sorry. I don't know what's came over me lately. I've been a complete bridezilla. Forgive me?"

"Of course mum, I just want to be able to be in my own home without having to tiptoe around your fiancé." Hermione kissed her mother on the cheek and began to make a fresh salad for Robert. She was chopping tomatoes when the doorbell rang. Robert was at work and Jane was chopping meat so Hermione wiped her hands on a tea towel and went to open the front door. As she swung open the front door, Hermione was startled to see a pair of emerald green eyes looking back at her.

"Harry! What on Earth are you doing here?" She grinned before throwing herself into his arms. Harry chuckled and hugged her tightly against his chest.

"Nice to see you too 'Mione." He winked cheekily letting her out of his embrace. Hermione blushed and looked at him grinning.

"Come on in Harry." She laughed as she led him into her home, shutting the door behind her and taking him into the living room. After explaining to her mother who he was she joined him, handing him a glass of orange squash. "So how did you find out where I lived?"

Harry tapped his nose and grinned at her before taking a sip of his drink and sighing. "Mione I need your help."

An instant look of worry crossed Hermione's face as she scooted closer to Harry. "Oh dear, Harry what is it? It's not Voldemort is it? If it is we absolutely _must_ go to The Order." Harry laughed and patted her hand.

"No, no Hermione it's nothing like that. It's kind of embarrassing." Harry blushed and looked down. "I asked Ginny out but I have no idea what to do for our first date. I was going to ask Ron but you know ... she's his sister. It'd be weird." Hermione let out a laugh.

"Aaw Harry that's sweet. Though you did have me worried!" She slapped his arm and rolled her eyes. "Did you get your invitation to my mother's wedding?"

"Yeah that's another reason I'm here. It's a muggle wedding isn't it?"

"Yes Harry."

"I'm going to need to take Ron and Ginny into muggle London. How am I going to get away with that one?" Hermione grinned, Ginny wouldn't be a problem but Ron may prove difficult. A sudden thought dawned upon her.

"Harry. That's it! Take Ginny on your first date, shopping in muggle London and get Ron's clothes for him. You know what his size is!" Harry grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Merlin Hermione you're a genius! What would I do without you?" Hermione quipped with a smirk worthy of Malfoy.

"You'd never get anywhere with Ginny, that's what." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well Hermione I best be off. I'll see you next week at the wedding. It's being held here right?"

Hermione nodded and stood up guiding Harry to the door.

"Good luck with Ginny!"

Harry grinned and waved before he stepped behind some bushes and apparated away.


	2. Of Love & Blackouts

It was the morning of the wedding and Jane Smith (as her maiden name was) was running around like a headless chicken trying to make sure things were perfect. At first it had been endearing how nervous her mother was but the longer it was going on, the more annoyed Hermione was getting. She was sorely tempted to stun her mother. Said woman looked the picture of perfection in her beautiful wedding gown. It was simple and white but it made Jane look radiant. There was no doubt that she'd knock Robert's socks off. Hermione herself didn't look too shabby either. She was wearing a bridesmaids dress in the same periwinkle blue that her Yule ball dress had been. The colour, it had to be said made Hermione's features stand out beautifully. Her younger twin cousins Emily and Olivia were wearing the same dress but being ten they would look completely different.

"Hermione! Have you seen my tiara?" Jane asked her daughter, completely flustered. Hermione giggled and pointed to her mother's head where the tiara was perched perfectly on top of her veil. "Right." Jane nodded causing her daughter to break into a fresh wave of laughter.

"Mum would you calm down! You have your entire outfit on. You look amazing. Just sit down and relax." Jane nodded and Hermione went to her own room. Rifling through her drawer she pulled out the time turner and fastened it around her neck. She wanted it just in case anything went wrong in the ceremony; she wanted her mother's big day to be perfect. Going back through to her mother's room she squeezed her mother's hand.

"Oh Hermione, in a few years I suppose we'll most likely be going through all of this again. For you." She grinned at her daughter pushing a stray curl behind her ear. Hermione guffawed.

"Perhaps mum. Though first I'd have to find someone who would want to marry me."

"Hermione don't be silly sweetheart, you're beautiful. Any man would be lucky to marry you." Hermione grinned at her mother who was tearing up.

"Mum, it's probably best if you didn't cry. Wouldn't want to spoil your make up now would we?" Jane shook her head, blinking up at the ceiling. There was a sudden honk which startled both women. Hermione looked out of the window and grinned.

"Limo's here. So mum, are you ready to become Mrs Green?" Jane beamed at her and nodded. Hermione stretched out her hand and they made their way down to the wedding car.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up in front of the church in which the wedding was taking place. Hermione looked over at her mother and was startled to see that her fingers were gripping the car door so tightly that they'd turned white. Hermione reached across and stroked her mother's hand.

"Mum it's going to be fine! You love Robert remember." Jane visibly calmed at her soothing words and her death grip on the door slackened. "Come on mum, it's time to go." Hermione got out of the car and walked around to her mother's side of the car, opening the door for her and helping her out. As Jane towards her daughter she beamed at her and Hermione knew without a doubt that her mother loved this man.

Emily and Olivia were waiting beside the church doors fidgeting with boredom. They had obviously been standing there for a while. Hermione smiled and beckoned them over; they squealed on the sight of their favourite cousin and bounded over to Hermione wrapping themselves around her legs. Hermione laughed at this and patted them on the backs.

"Good morning girls! Come on let's get behind Auntie Jane and help her get married." She winked at them and they beamed up at her, following her to walk behind her mother. As they approached the church, the doorman tipped his hat at them and swung the door open. At the exact same moment that they stepped into the church, the organist began the wedding march and Jane began to walk down the aisle, Hermione and her nieces behind her.

On her way down the aisle behind her mother, Hermione noticed her friends and discreetly waved at them, receiving wide grins from all three in return. Hermione grinned to see that Harry and Ginny's hands were clasped together. Robert turned around and Hermione could see that his breath was taken away by her mother, this made her inwardly coo. She wanted a man to look at her like that. Sighing she ushered her cousins into the front pew and sat down herself.

The Vicar cleared his throat and began the service.

"We are gathered here today to witness these two people join together in Holy Matrimony. If anybody has any reasons why these two people may not be lawfully wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace," There was a pause and the Vicar carried on.

"Jane Smith, do you take Robert Samuel Green to be your lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health. Until death do you part?" He turned to Jane.

Beaming she replied "I do." The Vicar turned to Robert.

"Robert Samuel Green, do you take Jane Smith to be your lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health. Until death do you part?" He turned to Robert.

He squeezed Jane's hand. "I do."

The Vicar grinned and clasped his hands together. "With all of the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." He instructed. At this Robert grinned and lifted up Jane's veil, placing a chaste kiss upon her lips. There was raucous applause as the newly married couple held up their ring hands and made a dash for the door. Hermione grinned; her mother and new step-father were getting changed at the hotel in which they would be staying overnight after the reception in their back garden.

Hermione made her way over to Harry, Ron and Ginny grinning at them.

"Hey you lot." Ginny grinned at her and hugged her tightly.

"Aw Hermione you look beautiful. Doesn't she boys?" Harry nodded and Ron mumbled a yes whilst rubbing the back of his neck. Hermione laughed at them and beckoned for them to follow her out of the church, skilfully avoiding any family members that she may have to talk to. She was glad to see that the limousine was still there. Her mother and Robert must have gone to the hotel in his wedding car. As they climbed into the car, Hermione gave the driver instructions to go to her house.

The drive back to her house was an eventful one. Ron being absolutely amazed by the limousine stuck his head out of the roof and managed to get it stuck there. Much to the chagrin of Hermione and the amusement of Harry and Ginny. As they got out of the limousine, Ron had a bright red face and an angry red mark around his neck. Hermione couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out of her lips at the boy's dishevelled appearance.

"Ron honestly, you could at least brush your hair." She winked at him, causing him to go even redder if that were physically possible. She let everyone inside, indicating for Harry and Ron to watch television whilst she got Ginny to help her get ready.

As soon as they entered her room, Hermione turned to Ginny. "So Gin, you and Harry? Spill." She grinned at her friend go an abnormally red colour.

"Oh. That, well you see ... we're kind of a couple now." She explained, unable to stop the beaming grin that broke out over her face. "He took me out into muggle London and bought our outfits for the wedding. He took me out to a muggle restaurant. Oh Hermione, it was perfect. He asked me to be his girlfriend!" Hermione grinned and hugged the redhead.

"Gin I'm so happy for you guys. I knew it was only a matter of time." Ginny smirked at her.

"So what about you and Ron ey? That was a bit of flirting I saw going on outside." Hermione blushed.

"Oh ... Well, yes. I suppose. I do like him and I know he likes me. I'm just waiting for him to do something about it!" Ginny smirked and nodded. Hermione threw a pillow at her and went to her cupboard.

After rummaging around for a while, Hermione pulled out a little black dress. She stuck out her tongue at Ginny who was looking at the garment in awe and went to get changed out of her bridesmaid dress.

When she stepped back into the room, Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Her-My-Oh-Knee! Since when do you own something this sexy?" She whistled causing Hermione to once again blush. Hermione tapped her nose and clasped a string of pearls around her neck over the top of the time turner which lay overlooked.

_Later On At the Party..._

Hermione was sitting inside the marquee with her cousins entertaining them when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Ron standing bashfully behind her.

"Uh ... 'Mione. You want to dance?" Hermione grinned and nodded, standing up taking his hand as he led her to the dance floor. Hermione sighed contentedly as Ron swept her into his arms and moved her across the dance floor. Who'd have known for such a gangly boy he'd be such a terrific dancer.

"You look beautiful tonight 'Mione," He grinned "Not just tonight neither, you always look beautiful ... to me anyhow. Ginny told me to get my arse into gear and well 'Mione what I'm really trying to say here is. Uh well, I love you." He stammered going bright red.

"Oh Ron! I love you too." She grinned as he kissed her gently. Ron beamed at her as they pulled away.

"Oi 'Mione what's that?" He asked pointing at her time turner. Hermione looked down startled at the fact that she still had it around her neck. Taking the string from around her neck she held it in her hand.

"Oh this, it's a time turner. McGonagall gave it to me to help with my extra lessons at Hogwarts. I was just using it today to make sure nothing went wrong with the wedding." She smiled. "I'd better go put it away before I lose it or something." Ron nodded and stepped back. As she made her way across the back garden, she held the time turner tightly in her hand to make sure that it didn't smash.

She was on her way onto the patio when Crookshanks darted out in front of her. Not anticipating her little orange fur ball to appear, Hermione wasn't watching where she was going and without warning she went tumbling forward before she had a chance to hold out her arms to stop herself. The last thing she knew, she was holding the time turner tightly against her chest before she was hurtled into a spinning blackness as she felt shards of glass pierce her hand.

"Merlin what happened to her?" Came a distant voice.

"How the gobstones would I know?" Came a huffy reply.

"Peter go and tell Madam Pomfrey that we're on our way." Ordered a familiar voice, followed by the sound of heavy feet pounding on the grass.

Hermione blearily opened her eyes to see three figures staring curiously down at her. She could just make out a mess of unruly black hair and a wonky pair of spectacles that screamed her best friend.

"Harry?" She whimpered reaching her hand out to him before her world went black once again.


	3. Of Making Friends & Enemies

_**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to churn out this chapter. I'm far too easily distracted, but I got there in the end :D. Anyway, any reviews are very welcome. I'd like to know how I'm doing in this fanon :) **_

_**Thanks**_

_**Miss Penny Lockhart xx**_

* * *

Hermione could hear voices sporadically invading her foggy mind as she lay there. She had no idea what was going on, where had Harry gone? As she fluttered her eyes open she saw four pairs of curious eyes watching her.

Sitting up abruptly, she felt a shooting pain go straight through her right arm, Yelping she automatically fell back down onto the bed. Her noise had obviously however, roused Madam Pomfrey from her office as she was now bustling towards her, shooing the four boys out of the room.

"Off with you now boys, I have a patient to attend to." The four boys gave disappointed looks but did as they were told, leaving the room, shooting Hermione curious looks all the way. After shaking her head at the boys she turned to Hermione. "Oh good you're awake! I was beginning to worry."

Hermione shook her head at the older woman who was as bad as Mrs Weasley when it came to worrying.

"Young lady you gave those boys a nasty shock. Now, you've fractured your arm ... probably from that fall. Take this potion and it'll be as good as new." Handing Hermione the potion she checked her over once more, examining Hermione's hand. "I don't presume to know where the glass and sand that was embedded in your hand came from, but I managed to remove it all."

Hermione gulped down the potion, grimacing at the foul taste. Hermione gasped slightly as she put her hand to her chest and everything came flooding back. The time turner was in fact broken. At this realisation she knew that she must put on a facade of ignorance.

"Madam, I don't suppose you could tell me where I am, or the date and year?" Madam Pomfrey gave her an odd look, as if the fall had addled her brain.

"My dear you are of course at the infamous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The date is the fifteenth of September, Nineteen Seventy Eight."

Hermione quickly did the mathematics in her head. She'd been sent back eighteen years in the past. This was, if her calculations were correct the year in which Harry's parents had been in their final year of Hogwarts, the same age as Hermione herself. The thought made a smile quirk at Hermione's lips; she was going to meet Harry's parents. Hermione swung her legs around so that she could get out of bed and heard Madam Pomfrey give a sharp intake of breath. Hermione looked down and realised, her outfit would appear rather scandalous in this period of time. The dress gave the illusion of partial nudity.

There door swung open and a frightened looking first year entered the room handing a piece of folded parchment to Madam Pomfrey before scurrying back out.

A frown creased Madam Pomfrey's forehead as she read the contents of the letter. "Young Lady, Headmaster Dumbledore requests that you go to his office at once. I am to show you the way, so if you will follow me." Madam Pomfrey beckoned for Hermione to follow her, once again sweeping a critical eye over her outfit. This action made Hermione blush and pull her skirt down at the back.

For the entire journey to Professor Dumbledore's office the two women walked in silence both eager to reach their beloved Headmaster. As they reached the stone Gargoyle Madam Pomfrey muttered the password and the staircase was revealed.

"Young Lady, I am to leave you here. Professor Dumbledore's office is at the top of those stairs. Just knock and wait to be invited in." With that Madam Pomfrey turned briskly on her heel and stalked off back in the direction of the hospital wing.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked quickly up the spiral staircase, anxious to speak to Dumbledore. Knocking gently at the door she was invited into the office almost immediately.

Coming face to face with her former headmaster was something which Hermione found brought tears to her eyes. She knew she had Missed the man but she hadn't realised exactly how much until that moment.

"P-professor Dumbledore, sir," Hermione greeted, grinning at the older man.

"Good afternoon my dear, may I be the first to welcome you to Hogwarts," he gestured to a seat before his desk "please take a seat." Hermione did as she was told and sat down.

"Now, what may I ask is your name?" Hermione hesitated slightly; she knew that in the future she was well known.

"My name is Hermione Green." She answered, giving her mother's new surname.

"Ah Hermione, now what was it that caused you to land so ungracefully beside our Great Lake?" Dumbledore asked her, bridging his fingers in front of his twinkling blue eyes.

"Well sir, I know this may seem unbelievable but I'm from eighteen years in the future. My being here is the result of a broken time turner that was in my possession. I don't know how I ended up at Hogwarts though." Hermione trailed off directing her gaze to the floor.

"Ah, I see. This may be quite a difficult situation you see Miss Green as at the present moment time turners are still being developed. They are not, as one might assume ancient magic. Remarkably they are a rather recent invention. I will make it known to the Ministry your situation; they may be able to find a way to send you home. Until then I'm afraid, all we can do is wait."

Hermione nodded, sighing despondently.

"Miss Green, which year group did you say you belonged to?"

"I didn't sir; I was just about to enter my seventh year. I was in Gryffindor."

"Ah excellent. Now, to explain your presence to the rest of the students we shall say that you had to move to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons. The sorting, we shall say was a private sorting in my office. I shall introduce you to your fellow students at dinner. First however, I shall introduce you to our Head Girl, Lily Evans." He smiled at Hermione before writing a short note, sending it off with Fawkes who was sitting on a perch beside his desk. Hermione had failed to notice the Phoenix before and was astonished when it swept from the room in a burst of flames. Hermione cleared her throat and turned to the headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. What shall I do about uniform, I mean I have my wand with me of course, but judging by Madam Pomfrey's reaction, my current state of dress is not entirely appropriate in this era."

Dumbledore smiled and pointed his wand at her. Almost instantly her dress was transfigured so that the length of the dress was around three inches longer and her neckline was a few inches higher.

"There we are, now you won't receive unwanted negative comments. About your uniform and school supplies, I shall acquire them for you after dinner. They shall be sent to your dormitory for you." Hermione grinned.

"Thank you sir." Dumbledore nodded and smiled at her.

Shortly after the note was sent, a knock came at the door. Dumbledore smiled and asked whoever was behind the door to come in. The door swung open and in stepped an eighteen year old Lily Evans. Hermione couldn't help but notice how pretty the red head was, it was almost unnatural.

"You asked for me Professor?" Lily asked the headmaster, stepping towards his desk and casting a curious look in Hermione's direction.

"Yes, Miss Evans. I'd like to introduce you to our new student, Hermione Green. She has transferred from Beauxbatons for personal reasons and has already been sorted into Gryffindor. She will have the same classes as you so I'd like you to; take her under your wing if you will."

"Of course Professor. It's almost dinner; would you like to accompany me to the Great Hall Hermione?" She asked, her emerald eyes flashing in the exact same way in which Harry's did.

"I'd love to." Hermione smiled, rising from her chair. "Thank you for everything Professor Dumbledore." Hermione emphasised, sending a meaningful look towards the Headmaster.

"It's my pleasure Miss Green. I'm sure I'll see a lot of you this year." He replied, old blue eyes twinkling at her over half moon spectacles.

Hermione turned to Lily and followed her out of door. As soon as they were into the hallway outside of Dumbledore's office, Lily turned to Hermione.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Hermione. I'm sure you'll absolutely love it here; I know Professor Dumbledore already introduced me, but I'm Lily Evans. I'm Head Girl and a fellow Gryffindor." She stuck her hand out grinning at Hermione.

"Hermione Green, It's a pleasure to meet you Lily." Hermione grinned back, shaking Lily's hand.

"Likewise."

Lily laughed and opened the door to the chaotic Great Hall. The sight of hundreds of students chattering and laughing caused a pang in Hermione's heart. She missed her own time, she missed her boys.

"Come on then Hermione, I'll introduce you to the gang." Lily grinned as she walked over to the Gryffindor table, a nervous Hermione walking behind her.

As they arrived at the Gryffindor table, Lily sat down motioning for Hermione to sit beside her. "They aren't here yet; they should be any moment though."

"Lily! There you are, we've been looking for you everywhere!" Exclaimed a dramatic female voice. Hermione turned to see a Blonde and a raven haired girl bounding over to them. Lily shook her head and laughed at the girls who were now sat on the other side of Lily.

"Kate, Nadine this is Hermione Green. She's just transferred to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons." Hermione smiled at them. "Hermione, this is Kate Bishop." Lily said pointing towards the blonde girl. The girl was very pretty with light blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hey Hermione, pleasure to meet you." Kate grinned.

"You too." Hermione replied, grinning back.

"Hermione, this is Nadine Golde." Hermione turned to Nadine. The girl was stunning, she looked like a Middle Eastern princess with her shiny black hair, big onyx eyes and lightly tanned skin.

"It's lovely to meet you Nadine." Hermione smiled.

"It's a pleasure." Nadine drawled out in an easy way which reminded Hermione strongly of Draco Malfoy. Lily gave her friend an odd look and shook her head.

"Where are the guys?" Lily enquired. However, almost as soon as those words left her mouth Lily's head snapped around.

"Ah there you are Lily. Beautiful, gracious love of my life Lily." Came a distinctively male voice from their right. Hermione turned around to see a grinning James Potter walking towards them.

"Give it a rest James." Lily countered huffily, turning a lovely shade of crimson. "Anyway James, I'd like you to meet our new Gryffindor, Hermione Green." She gestured to Hermione who smiled at her best friend's father.

"Hermione this is my favourite pain in the arse, James Potter."

"You know you love me really Lily." He quipped squeezing himself between Lily and Hermione who had to move along to give him room. "Ah so the girl who fell from the sky has a name." He laughed winking at Hermione and sticking out his hand to her. "James."

"Hermione." Hermione replied, shaking his hand. Lily looked at Hermione, confusion evident on her face.

"Fell from the sky?" Before Hermione had a chance to open her mouth, James had started to speak.

"Yeah, Lils you should have seen it! The guys and I were sitting by the Great Lake and all of a sudden, bam. This girl here falls from the sky right in front of us, calls me Harry and blacks out." Lily's mouth dropped open.

"James how many times have I asked you not to call me Lils? What happened?" She asked turning to Hermione.

"I don't remember! I had tried to apparate into Hogwarts and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in your Hospital Wing." She replied faking a puzzled look which was mirrored on the faces of the other four.

"Oh well. Where are the other boys?" Lily queried, once again seeming to predict their entrance as right as she said that, the three boys in question waltzed into the great hall causing Lily, Kate, Nadine and James to laugh.

The three boys stopped before the Gryffindor table, shooting Hermione curious looks.

"So the bird's awoken has she?" Came the teasing voice of Sirius Black, who gave her a heart stopping grin and held out his hand to her.

"Hermione Green." She stated shaking his outstretched fingers.

"Sirius Black." He replied kissing the back of her hand gently. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He grinned roguishly winking at her. The Sirius she had known had of course been handsome, but his face had been marred with battle wounds and his stint in Azkaban had changed his entire aura. This Sirius was gorgeous; he had a cheeky demeanour which sent a warm tingle to Hermione's heart. Lost in her thoughts, Hermione didn't notice the intense glare that Nadine was shooting her.

"Sirius, stop trying to chat her up! You've known her all of thirty seconds!" Remus' amused voice cut in, elbowing Sirius out of the way. "It's a delight to meet you Hermione. My name is Remus Lupin." He grinned shaking her hand.

"It's lovely to meet you too Remus." Hermione replied, smiling broadly at her future teacher and mentor. He had been very handsome in his youth Hermione noticed. He had shaggy light brown hair and wide cornflower blue eyes. Hermione turned to the third boy, pushing back a look of distaste. He sighed and stuck out his chubby hand.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew." Hermione nodded and daintily shook the ends of his fingers.

"It's lovely to meet you Peter." Hermione smiled tightly, she was trying to act as naturally as possible but knowing what she did about this boy, she was finding it hard not to punch him in his chubby little face. He had to be one of the ugliest boys she'd ever seen. He didn't quite clear five and a half feet, he was chubby and actually physically looked like a rat. Perhaps it was because she was biased but Hermione found him absolutely repulsive.

After their introductions, the boys sat down and began to eat. Hermione chatted amicably amongst the group of friends, surprised to find that she fit in very well. It was almost as if she belonged there. Half way through dinner, Professor Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. The chatter immediately ceased and every student in the Great Hall turned to face him.

"My dear students, I'd like to take this opportunity to introduce our newest member of the student body. Stand up Hermione." Hermione grimaced and stood up under the watchful twinkling eyes of her headmaster. "This is Hermione Green; today she transferred here from Beauxbatons and was privately sorted into Gryffindor. Do your best to welcome her to Hogwarts, you may sit down now Hermione."

Hermione blushed and took her seat once again as the chatter in the great hall started again; however this time it was accompanied by a lot of curious glances directed at her.

* * *

After the feast, Hermione and Lily were walking to Gryffindor tower together as the boys were off causing mischief and as for Kate and Nadine; they weren't that close to Lily and had gone to the library. Dumbledore stopped them in their tracks.

"Miss Green, your things are in Gryffindor Tower. A bed has been made up for you in the Seventh Year dormitories, if you need anything don't hesitate to come to my office. The password is sugar mice." He gave her a mystical smile and swept away.

Just outside of the common room, a sudden thought came to Hermione and she turned to Lily.

"So Lily, how long have you and James been going out?" Lily suddenly went bright red and spluttered out an answer.

"J-James and I? Dating? Are you mad? Why would I ever go out with that arrogant prat? He thinks that just because he's head boy that he rules the school!"

Hermione just raised her eyes. "Methinks the lady doth protest too much," Hermione teased "I honestly thought you two were a couple! Oh well, it's a shame you'd make such a cute couple."

A small smile was tweaking at the corner of Lily's mouth which caused Hermione to grin triumphantly. It was clear as day that Lily was just as smitten with James as he was with her.

"Don't worry Lily; I'm positive that James likes you too." Lily grinned and quickly slapped her hand over her mouth, realising too late that she'd just given the game away.

"You really think so?" She asked Hermione timidly. Hermione grinned and nodded at the redhead.

"Aw Lily it's brilliant, I have to match make! The two of you would make a perfect couple."

"You would really match make for me?" Lily asked, smiling hopefully at Hermione.

"Oh Lily, of course I would. Has James ever asked you out before?"

"Well yes he has. I always thought he was just being his usual self; he usually flirts with anything in a skirt." Hermione laughed.

"Lily, judging by the looks he was giving you throughout dinner, I'd say you were more than just a skirt to him. He practically had little hearts floating around his head."

Lily laughed, blushing and gave the Fat Lady the password to Gryffindor Tower. The two climbed in and Lily turned to Hermione.

"I'm heading to bed, you going?" Hermione shook her head.

"Nah, I'm not tired yet. I think I'll get to know the common room a bit before I go to bed." Lily nodded.

"Alright then, Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Lily." She replied, watching Lily walk up to the girls dormitories.

Almost as soon as the door to the girls' dormitories swung shut, in the middle of the common room in front of where Hermione was standing, James and Sirius materialised out of what seemed to be thin air. This startled Hermione until she saw the shimmering silvery material of James' invisibility cloak crumpling to the ground. Hermione stood hand on hip, shaking her head at the two boys who suddenly looked very frightened.

"Well, well I see we have a pair of spies in our midst! How long exactly, were you two eavesdropping on our conversation?" Hermione queried eyeing the two fidgeting boys suspiciously. James and Sirius exchanged panicked looks before James nudged Sirius forward.

"Very gallant mate, feed me to the angry bird." Sirius quipped sarcastically, shooting a glare at James before grinning disarmingly at Hermione. "Why Miss Green, what makes you think James and I would eavesdrop on such lovely ladies as Lily and yourself?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Nice try Sirius, I'm not naive. How long?" Laughing Sirius pulled James forward to stand beside him.

"Well James here was curious as to what you and Lily would talk about. Basically, what you'd say about him so it was all his idea. We followed you all the way from the Great Hall." Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You sneaky little bastards." She exclaimed, causing the boys to look at her in shock due to her choice of language.

"But Hermione, we're naturally suspicious of new people please forgive us." They gave her almost identical grins. Hermione sighed.

"So you heard everything then?" She asked them, eyeing James who suddenly lit up.

"Yeah! Thank you so much Hermione! I'll be forever in your debt for convincing Lily to give me a chance." He grinned at her, pulling her into a tight hug. Hermione laughed and pulled out of his death grip.

"It's alright James; I know a couple that would be perfect together when I see one." James grinned and turned to Sirius.

"I'm so glad Hermione transferred here, aren't you Sirius?" He questioned, wiggling his eyebrows at his best friend. Sirius glared at James but grinned in spite of himself.

"Yeah I'm glad you transferred here 'Mione." Hermione shot him a glare for the nickname but smiled at them before letting out a small yawn.

"Anyway boys I'm off to bed, I know I said I wasn't tired but I suddenly feel exhausted! Goodnight." She wiggled her fingers at them before waltzing off up to the girls' dormitories.

* * *

The next morning found Hermione digging through her new possessions in her trunk trying to find the books she needed for the day. Thankfully, her uniform was the right size so that saved a lot of transfiguration hassle but if she didn't find the right books soon she was going to be late. Letting out a frustrated noise she pulled out her timetable again as Lily poked her head around the bathroom door.

"Hermione what in Merlin's name are you doing?" She asked laughing at her friend who was elbow deep in books, tottering on the edge of her bed.

"Trying to find the books I need for today." Lily laughed at this. "What's so funny?"

"Ever heard of a little spell called Accio?" Hermione groaned and held her head in her hands.

"Of course, such a simple spell. How did I not think of it? Thank you Lily you're a life saver!" Lily laughed and shut the door. Casting the Accio charm, Hermione had a neat pile of the books she needed by the time Lily came out of the bathroom.

"You ready to go to breakfast?" She asked Hermione.

"Yep, just give me a minute." Hermione replied putting the books into her school bag. Lily handed Hermione the quills resting on her bedside table.

"Hermione, I know this sounds stupid but I've known you less than twenty four hours and it feels like we've been friends forever." Hermione grinned up at the girl.

"Aw Lily, it doesn't sound stupid, I feel exactly the same! Come on lets go, I'm ravenous!" The girls grinned at each other and walked down to the common room where the boys were waiting for them.

Sirius grinned as soon as he saw them and strutted over to them. "Good morning Hermione, how is the most beautiful lady I've ever seen?" Hermione laughed at him

"Not falling for good sir's cheesy chat up lines." Sirius brought his hand to his mouth in mock hurt.

"My lady you wound me." Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes at him. "And fair Lily, how are you this beautiful morning."

"I'm well thanks Sirius. How are you?"

"Why I'm excellent my lady, thank you for asking." Lily grinned and they all went down to breakfast.

* * *

Later that night, the group were in the common room sitting around the fireplace. Hermione looked over to where James and Lily were. They were sitting, heads bent very close together, flirting outrageously. Hermione cleared her throat to get their attention.

"I'm heading down to dinner now, anyone else want to join me?" She asked looking meaningfully at the three boys, Sirius and Remus stood up to follow her. "Aren't you going to come with us Peter?"

"No, I'm staying here with James." He replied, sticking very closely to Lily and James, shooting the occasional glare at Lily.

"Fair enough. See you two later, have fun!" Hermione waggled her eyebrows at Lily who flushed bright red. Hermione glared at Peter and walked out of the common room flanked by Sirius and Remus who had linked arms with her, Sirius on her left and Remus on her right.

"Hermione, that was a really nice thing you did for James and Lily." Remus grinned at her.

"You think? All they needed was a push in the right direction."

"Yeah but James has been chasing after Lily since first year. Nobody has ever persuaded her to give him a chance before!" Hermione blushed and grinned at Remus.

The two were chatting amicably and Hermione didn't catch the glare that Sirius shot his best friend. Remus however, did and realised he needed to speak to him.

"Hermione, would it be terribly rude of me to ask you to go ahead and save us some seats at the Gryffindor table? I need to have a word with Sirius." Remus looked at her pleadingly. Hermione catching the desperation in his eyes nodded and walked off, unlinking her arms from the boys'.

As soon as Hermione was out of earshot Remus turned to Sirius trying to hide his grin.

"You like Hermione don't you?" Sirius scowled at him.

"Yeah so what if I do? You do too, don't you even try to deny it. I've seen that look before; it was the same look you used to give Maria Connelly." Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well I can't really deny it now can I? Yes I do like her but Sirius; I've also seen the looks you give her. You've never looked at a girl like that before; it's almost as if you see her as the person she is instead of a plaything. Plus, I like someone else, so if you like her, I'm not going to stand in your way. In fact, I'd like you to give it a try, that's if she'd go out with you in the first place." He teased.

Sirius smirked. "I'll just turn on the ol' charm and she won't stand a chance." Remus snorted and Sirius playfully pushed him into the wall before scarpering off towards the Great Hall, Remus hot on his heels.

The two boys walked into the Great Hall to see Hermione sitting with Kate and Nadine, buttering some toast. They sat down on either side of her stealing her piece of toast from her hand and halving it between themselves. Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock before she smacked them both upside the head and grabbed another piece of toast.

"Good to see you too 'Mione." Sirius pouted, earning himself another glare for calling her 'Mione.

"Good morning boys." Chirped Kate and Nadine simultaneously. Sirius tipped an imaginary cap and grinned at the girls. Remus smiled at them politely, pointedly not meeting Kate's eye. Hermione looked between the two with raised eyebrows; something was clearly going on there and she made a mental note to grill Remus about it later.

Hermione spent the next ten minutes bantering good naturedly with the boys, oblivious to the jealous looks Kate and Nadine were shooting her. Half way through breakfast, Lily and James strolled into the Great Hall hand in hand, sporting identical beaming grins. Moving along to make room for them, Hermione was practically sitting on Sirius' knee.

"Thank you so much Hermione! If you hadn't told me to give James a chance, I would never have realised how much I actually liked him." Lily grinned at her as James tightened his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah Hermione, I agree with Lily. I'd like to say you are officially one of us now. You've only been here a little while but it's like you've been one of us forever. I am forever in your debt for getting Lily to agree to go out with me, just so you know." He grinned, winking at her over the top of Lily's head.

Hermione laughed and turned her head, not realising how close to Sirius she was, they bumped noses. Hermione jumped slightly in shock.

"Well hello there." Sirius winked at her causing Hermione to laugh and slide along a little bit. Both parties were scarlet as they pulled apart which caused Lily, James and Remus to shoot each other knowing looks whereas Nadine looked as though she was about to burst with anger.

"Hermione. May I have a word with you? In private." She ground out, eyes flashing dangerously at Hermione. Hermione not one to avoid confrontation could tell that Nadine was livid but nodded anyway.

"Of course Nadine." She agreed, patting her pocket to make sure she had her wand with her before following Nadine out of the Great Hall. She followed Nadine who had stalked off to a hidden alcove, just around the corner from the Great Hall. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong you Mudblood scum." At this Hermione began to protest. "Oh don't deny that you're muggle born. It was clear to me the day I met you, you have a muggle surname and the dirty appearance of one of impure blood. We purebloods can tell just by looking." She looked down her pert nose at Hermione; her height at five foot ten was almost towering over Hermione's five foot four. "

"Anyway," she growled. "I'm warning you to stay away from Sirius." Hermione laughed in the girls face.

"Stay away from Sirius? Tell me, why the hell should I do that?" She demanded, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Because he's mine! He's meant to be mine, always has been. I've loved him since we were children and I'm not going to let a filthy little Mudblood like you stand in my way."

Hermione laughed incredulously. "Honestly, have you been hit in the head with a bludger one too many times? Sirius will choose who he wants to be with. You can't force him to be with you against his will, It doesn't matter if it's me or somebody else in your way. If he doesn't want to be with you he won't be!" Nadine glared at her, her eyes filled with hatred.

"Crucio." She muttered. Hermione couldn't see a wand in her hand. She should have known she would be capable of wandless dark magic. Letting out a scream Hermione fought against the spell, startling Nadine who obviously had expected her just to crumble to the floor.

What Hermione didn't expect was for Lucius Malfoy to appear around the corner and help Nadine by placing a simultaneous 'Crucio' curse on her. Now one Crucio curse Hermione could withstand but two simultaneously was far too much and the last thing she saw before blacking out was the identical smirks on the faces of Lucius and Nadine.


	4. Of Hospital Wings & Feelings

**I'm not too happy with this chapter but hey, at least I managed to get it finished, I was afraid my writers block was coming back. Anyways, as usual reviews are warmly accepted. Thanks for reading :).**

**_Miss Penny Lockhart_**

* * *

Standing over Hermione, Nadine and Lucius smirked at their evil deed.

"Well I must say cousin, our handiwork is magnificent. The girl didn't stand a chance." Lucius smirked; casting a disgusted look at Hermione's curled up body.

"Indeed. Now tell me Lucius, how did you manage to get past Dumbledore's wards?" Nadine smirked at her older cousin who gave her a deadly grin.

"The old codger really needs to think about blocking the secret tunnels into Hogwarts if he wants to stop intruders; I simply came in through the shrieking shack. There's nothing to it when you know your way around. I only came to Hogwarts to see Narcissa; it was just your good fortune that caused me to happen upon you cursing what I assume to be a Mudblood." Nadine nodded her confirmation of his assumption.

"Anyway Nadine, back to the reason I'm here, have you seen Narcissa? I've been promising to come back and visit her. It really doesn't bode well for our relationship that she's yet to graduate; I really must have an heir within the next two years. Be it with Narcissa or not." Nadine gave her cousin a horrid look.

"Lucius, I refuse to stand by and let you cheat on Narcissa. She's a lovely girl, somewhat dim-witted but she's of high class and money and she's a beauty, you two would create a brilliant heir together." Lucius scowled, he knew she was right; the girl was as bad as their mothers when it came to match making.

"So what did this girl do to you to deserve such punishment? Aside from being a Mudblood of course." Lucius laughed lightly. Nadine scowled down at Hermione's form.

"She's getting far too close to Sirius; you know that Sirius and I are meant to be together, it has been destiny since birth. This girl however, is standing in my way. Sirius looks like a love sick puppy every time he's around her. I can't have scum like her polluting the pureblood gene pool. It's a travesty, we're both from such renowned pureblood families, and he has to be with _me._.." She trailed off, whining slightly. Lucius shook his head and squeezed his cousin's shoulder.

"Don't worry Nadine, he will be yours. He'll come to his senses soon enough, he probably just wants to experiment before he settles down with you." Nadine nodded. Suddenly they heard the distant noise of chatter, dinner was obviously over. Sending panicked looks at each other, they turned in the direction of the dungeons and ran off.

What must have been moments later, Sirius and James came across Hermione's unconscious body. With Nadine nowhere to be seen, it didn't take a genius to figure out that it was she that was behind this.

Scooping Hermione into his strong arms, Sirius scowled as he carried her to the Hospital Wing, an ashen looking James following him. Sirius was surprised at how light Hermione was, the way she carried herself didn't make her appear to be as fragile as she clearly was. He didn't know exactly what had happened but he'd be damned if he'd let anything happen to her again, he'd only known her a few days but she was beginning to be as important to him as the rest of their group. He supposed it also had something to do with his feelings for her, feelings that went beyond the usual boundaries of friendship.

Bursting into the Hospital Wing, what felt like an eternity later, Sirius laid Hermione down on the first available bed he could see whilst James ran to get Madam Pomfrey. Ignoring the curious stares of his fellow students, Sirius took a seat beside her bed and clasped her hand in his. His eyes filling with unexpected tears at the state in which he'd found Hermione. Looking at Hermione properly, he noticed that she still had her want tightly clutched in her clenched fist, indicating that she hadn't gone down without a fight. This made Sirius smile, Hermione was one tough bird.

Madam Pomfrey bustled over to the bedside with James, causing Sirius to jump back from Hermione, his cheeks flushing scarlet. James looked at his best friend, a knowing look in his eyes and a smirk gracing his lips. Madam Pomfrey looked worriedly at Hermione and turned to the two boys.

"Boys, what happened to Miss Green?" She queried, giving them a suspicious look. The two boys and their friends were well known for causing mischief and occasionally were the reason behind a visit to the Hospital Wing.

"We honestly don't know ma'am." James replied quickly, holding up his hands innocently.

"Yeah, we came out of the Great Hall and found her lying on the ground like this. I picked her up and we brought her here, truth be told we're rather worried about her." Sirius agreed gruffly, his voice hoarse with emotion.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and cast a spell over Hermione, gasping slightly with what she saw. "Mister Potter, would you be a dear and go get Professor Dumbledore for me?" She asked and tensed up when James didn't immediately move. "NOW!" She shrieked.

James didn't need telling twice and took off out of the door, running towards the headmaster's office.

"What's wrong Madam Pomfrey? Is Hermione going to be okay?" Sirius asked, suddenly panicked with the frightened way in which Madam Pomfrey had screamed at James. Madam Pomfrey sighed and perched herself on the edge of Hermione's bed, looking Sirius directly in the eye.

"Oh Mister Black, Miss Green is going to be perfectly fine. What worries me is that she has been hit with the Crucio curse, more than once." Madam Pomfrey whispered, rubbing her hand across her forehead.

"Well if you know what's wrong, why can't you wake her up?" Sirius snapped, suddenly furious that the witch hadn't woken Hermione yet.

"Mister Black, I'd appreciate it if you didn't take that tone with me. I'm simply waiting until Professor Dumbledore arrives, I'd rather he were present when she tells us what happened." Sirius nodded and sulkily crossed his arms and looked at the floor.

What seemed to Sirius to be hours later, James walked back into the hospital wing with a solemn looking Professor Dumbledore in tow. Dumbledore swept straight over to Hermione's bed and turned to Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy, would you be a dear and please pull a curtain around us?" He asked Madam Pomfrey who nodded and pulled a silencing curtain around the group.

Pointing at Hermione's chest, Madam Pomfrey muttered "Eneverate."

Hermione's brown eyes fluttered open and she took a deep breath as she blinked around her, looking frightened. Sirius was by her side again in a flash; he grasped her hand and gently swept his thumb over her fingers. This seemed to settle her down as she looked at him and leapt at him, fastening her arms tightly around his neck.

"Sirius, I was so ... so scared. They outnumbered me, I was looking everywhere for some help but none came. I tried to fight them, I really did but I thought they were going to kill me." She whispered against his neck, sobbing slightly.

"Tell me who it was Hermione, I swear to Merlin I'll get justice for you. They won't ever hurt you again, I'll protect you. I promise." He muttered back, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

Pulling out of his comforting embrace, Hermione turned her tear streaked face to face her Headmaster who was staring patiently at her.

"Miss Green, I know this may have been a traumatising experience for you but could you please enlighten us as to who attacked you?"

"It was Nadine and a blond boy ... I think she called him Lucius." Hermione sighed, brushing away the tears that stubbornly refused to stop. Dumbledore nodded and clasped his long fingers together.

"So Miss Green, what you're telling us is that Miss Golde and who I assume to have been Mister Malfoy placed the Cruciatus Curse upon you?" Hermione nodded.

"Simultaneously." She agreed, causing the other four to look shocked and Sirius' hand to tighten around hers.

"Thank you, Miss Golde shall be severely punished and I shall see to it that Mister Malfoy is barred from further visiting Hogwarts. I hope you feel better Miss Green." Dumbledore said before turning on his heel and striding purposefully from the room.

* * *

Later on that night, after assuring Madam Pomfrey that she would feel better, only by being in Gryffindor tower, Hermione was sitting near to the fireplace in the common room with The Marauders and Lily. Having just told Lily what had happened after dinner, the redheaded girl had flung her arms around Hermione tightly and began to apologise profusely.

"Lily! Why on earth are you apologising? You had nothing to do with the attack." Hermione asked incredulously.

"B-because, oh Hermione I feel awful. I introduced you to Nadine, if it wasn't for me then the two of you would never have met and this wouldn't have happened." She wailed, causing James to lean across and kiss his newly acquired girlfriend.

Hermione laughed lightly. She was in surprisingly high spirits considering what had happened to her earlier in the evening. That was of course, until Nadine chose that moment to waltz into the common room. Considering it was almost midnight, it was only their group that was in the common room which meant the chatter which had kept the room alive suddenly stopped and there was a deathly silence. Nadine's head snapped towards them, her lips tilting into a smirk.

"Oh no, you all hate me now don't you? Well guess what, I don't care. I know Sirius will be mine and I know that the Mudblood there won't be able to stop me taking what is rightfully mine." Her smirk deepened as she gave Hermione an intense glare. Before any of them could reply she strode off to the dormitories, leaving a group of furious seventh years in her wake.

"Right well I'm off to have a shower; Nadine had better be in bed otherwise she's going to regret hurting my best friend!" Lily growled, causing Hermione to grin up at her.

"Best friend?"

"Yeah, you're the first true female friend I've ever made. So yes I consider you my best friend." She grinned, leaning down to kiss Hermione on the cheek. "Now if you lot will excuse me, I'm off to get clean." She laughed, before flouncing off up the stairs.

"Well, I'm off to bed, Good Night guys." Remus muttered, winking at Sirius before making a sharp exit.

"Yeah I'm tired too; I'm going to bed too. Come on short arse." James announced, dragging a protesting Peter along with him.

Sirius turned to Hermione, unable to hide the emotion that was clearly shining in his eyes.

"Hermione, today I was so afraid that we'd lost you. I just want you to know that whatever happens I'm going to protect you. I'm never going to let Nadine or that wanker Malfoy hurt you ever again. I promise." He told her, staring deeply into her eyes.

Hermione nodded and grinned at him. "Thank You Sirius, you know, you really are my knight in shining armour." This caused Sirius to emit a hearty chuckle.

"Well milady I'm off to yonder Bedfordshire, I shall speak to thee in the morn'." He grinned, leaning across to press a ghost of a kiss upon her cheek before jumping up and walking towards the stairs leading to the boy's dormitories.

"Good Night kind sir." Hermione laughed as he turned to face her.

"And to you fair maiden." Sirius replied with a wink, bowing before he disappeared up the stairs.

Hermione grinned to herself as she made her way up to bed. She felt as though her heart were about to burst from her chest, and that was from a simple kiss on the cheek. She knew her feelings for Sirius were intensifying daily. If only she knew whether or not he reciprocated said feelings. She had a feeling that he did but she wasn't one to presume.

As soon as she entered the dormitory she was hit with a mass of wet red hair as Lily tackled her.

"Lily! What was that for?" She asked in a hushed voice as Lily placed a hand over her mouth. It was only then she realised that there was steam billowing from the bathroom, clearly Nadine was in the shower.

"Go to my bed, she's cast some sort of spell on yours." Lily whispered, pushing Hermione in the direction of her four poster. Hermione nodded and quickly climbed behind Lily's curtains and sat down. Seconds later she was joined by a furious looking Lily. "Honestly, I cannot believe I was _ever_ friends with that girl. She's been positively ghastly to you."

Hermione shrugged. "Well at least you know what she's like now. Imagine if you still trusted her!" Hermione gasped, knowing full well what a friend's betrayal would mean to the future Potter's.

"Yeah that's true. Anyway I'm going to get ready for bed, want me to get your pyjamas for you?" She queried. Hermione nodded and Lily climbed out of the bed. Seconds later she reappeared with a set of Pyjamas that were the skimpiest things Hermione owned. She'd bought them on a whim over the summer when she'd been out shopping with her mother in London. Goodness knows how they'd ended up in her trunk in _this_ era. Hermione shrugged, she wasn't going to question it.

"Bloody hell Lily, if you weren't with James I'd question your sexuality for choosing something like this for me." Hermione teased, causing Lily to flush red which amusingly caused her skin to clash horribly with her hair.

"I just thought they were nice." Lily defended meekly. Hermione laughed and the girls turned their backs to each other as they changed.

A few minutes later when they were lying under the covers, Lily turned to Hermione with a sly look on her face.

"So Hermione, you and Sirius seem pretty cosy these days. Anything going on there that I should know about?" She grinned cheekily, Hermione blushed

"I like him. I really do, but if he likes me then he's not doing anything about it." Hermione pouted, letting her head fall back onto a pillow. Lily smiled reassuringly at the brunette.

"Hermione, I really do think that Sirius likes you. However, I also think that he's scared. He's never actually liked a girl before, sure he's had flings and he's known as the Casanova of Hogwarts but he never felt anything for those girls. He's a player, but he genuinely likes you. Just give him some time and he'll tell you. Half of Hogwarts are jealous of you; it's why Nadine attacked you."

Hermione nodded and smiled at the redhead before promptly yawning. "I think I need to sleep, I'll speak to you in the morning. Thanks for letting me stay here tonight. Good Night."

"No problem, Good Night Hermione." She replied before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Ooh what do we have here?"

"I don't know, but it looks hot."

Hermione's eyes fluttered open at the sound of two distinctive male voices. Lily's eyes shot open and the two bolted upright to see a pair of grey and a pair of brown eyes staring at them in delight. Sirius and James were standing over Lily's bed with matching grins.

"So ... what have _you_ naughty girls been up to?" Sirius asked in amazement.

"Sirius, James! How the hell did you two get up here? There are anti-boy charms on the stairs!" She shrieked, pulling the covers up to her neck. James laughed.

"Lily, you forget who you're talking to. We're marauders and you shouldn't have left your window open. We simply flew in, no need to use the stairs." He winked, leaning in to kiss his girlfriend.

"Well you two really need to leave before somebody sees you and we all get into trouble." Hermione demanded bossily, pulling a grin from Sirius and a laugh from James.

"No, no, no, not until you explain what's been going on here." James grinned, indicating to the two scantily clad Gryffindor girls.

Lily laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Nadine cursed Hermione's bed, until we have a chance to speak to Professor McGonagall it's impertinent that Hermione not go near it, therefore she had to sleep in my bed last night."

The boys nodded grimly, clearly disappointed at the explanation but at the same time worried about Hermione's welfare.

"Right, now get out and wait for us downstairs so that we can get changed."

The boys nodded and they heard whoops and laughter as Sirius and James made their way down the staircase that had turned into a slide, which was meant to stop them from entering the girls' dormitories.

Ten minutes later, Hermione and Lily descended the stairs to join the group who beamed up at them.

"Hey guys." They greeted simultaneously. The boys nodded their response minus Peter who was too busy leering at Hermione's chest where a button had popped off her shirt. Hermione glared at Peter which did not go unnoticed by Sirius.

Seeing what Peter was looking at, Sirius spun around to face Peter and advanced menacingly towards him. Hermione noticing this caught Sirius' firm bicep and pulled him back.

"Sirius don't." She begged, giving him a pleading look. He nodded but gave Peter a deadly look which caused James and Remus to raise their eyebrows.

"Come on, let's go to breakfast." Hermione sighed, pushing Sirius towards the portrait hole, leaving behind a seething Peter and a suspicious James, Remus and Lily.


	5. Of Potions & Almost Kisses

**_Again, I'm sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter out. I'd like to thank all of those that have reviewed my story so far. You've kept me motivated to carry on writing it. So if you want to review again .. it's only a click away :) Thanks!! _**

**_Miss Penny Lockhart._**

* * *

Walking through the hallway, Hermione could tell that Sirius was trying to bite his tongue. He kept starting sentences, only to cut off and run a hand frustratedly through his already messy hair. Sighing he turned to her.

"Hermione, I can't apologise enough for Peter's leering. Not that he didn't have good reason to, I mean you are fit. Uh, I mean yeah. Sorry ..." He trailed off causing Hermione to laugh at him. In that moment he reminded of her Ron. The flustered, attempt at apologising that went horribly wrong was just the way which Ron acted.

Thinking of Ron suddenly made Hermione extremely guilty. Never mind the fact that she practically had a boyfriend already, she hadn't thought of home or her friends and family for the entire time she'd been here. The thought made her eyes well up with tears and she had to turn her face away from Sirius' searching grey eyes. Sirius however, noticed something was wrong and pulled her into one of the many caverns along the school walls. Pulling her face into his hands, he brushed away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Hey, hey now don't cry 'Mione. Tell Uncle Sirius what's wrong." He joked pulling her into a tight hug. This innocent statement made Hermione cry harder, for she knew in the future that Sirius would be the godfather of her best friend, her somewhat faux uncle.

"I-I can go punch Peter for you if you want. I've been looking for an excuse to hit the little bastard for a while now." He joked, earning himself a teary laugh from Hermione before she pulled away, covering her face with her cupped hands.

"No, Sirius that's not it. It's just; I miss my friends you know, from home. You just reminded me so much of one of them a moment ago. It was rather overwhelming, I hadn't thought of home until now and I feel rather guilty." Sirius's arms went around her once more, this time more loosely so as not to crush her hands which were still held fast in front of her face. Gently stroking her back, he dropped a kiss on the top of her shaking head.

"It's nothing to feel guilty about sweetheart, it's natural that you're going to move on and make new friends, it doesn't mean that you're going to forget your other friends all together!" Sirius soothed, smiling slightly as her tears seemed to subside.

Hermione pulled her hands away from her face and looked up at Sirius, surprised at the amount of compassion held in his eyes. She hadn't until that moment, realised how closely together they were standing. The way Sirius was looking at her and the heat from his body was enough to make her mouth go dry. Sirius obviously noticed as well because he gave her a devilish smirk and ran his fingers gently through the curls framing her face. Hermione's breath hitched in her chest as Sirius began to lower his head to hers.

"Hermione! Sirius! There you are!" Came Lily's relieved voice, startling the two teenagers who stumbled away from each other both sorely disappointed that their lips had failed to touch. Hermione rushed towards her friend, stumbling slightly over her own feet. "Oh Hermione! What's wrong?" Lily gasped, noticing Hermione's tear streaked face.

"Nothing to worry about Lily, just getting a bit homesick. Sirius was just calming me down." She smiled giving Sirius a grateful look.

Lily looked between the two and softened. It was clear that Sirius really cared about Hermione and vice versa, she just wished they'd admit it to one another.

"Okay then, but we'd better get down to breakfast before there's nothing left."

* * *

As the trio entered the great hall they were astounded at the unusually morose and quiet atmosphere. Scattered around the room there was a recurring image of crying students being comforted by their friends. Rushing to the Gryffindor table they picked up a copy of The Daily Prophet, the headlines shocking them deeply.

"_Entire Wizarding Village Wiped Out: Voldemort getting worse."_

The village in question was a busy wizarding village on the East Coast of England. Many of the students of Hogwarts were from said village, hence the scattered grief amongst the students in the Great Hall. Lily massaged her forehead; she knew Kate's family was from the village. Sure enough, as she looked further along the table she saw Kate sobbing into her hands, Nadine sitting beside her with a bored look on her face.

As if sensing that Lily was watching her, Nadine smirked, muttered something to Kate and flounced off out of the Great Hall. Lily scowled and rushed over to Kate, followed closely by Hermione and Sirius.

"Oh, Kate." Lily sighed unhappily, wrapping her arms around her friend's shoulders. This caused Kate to lift her head and sob into Lily's shoulder.

"Lily my entire family are gone ... Nadine didn't even care, she just told me to get over it and that I should have seen it coming! She's supposed to be my best friend!" Lily growled angrily, the way which Nadine had been acting lately was appalling ... even for her. It was well known that the girl was a rich, spoiled egotist but the way she was treating Kate was one step too far.

"Don't worry about Nadine, she's just a bitch. Why don't you stick with us for now ey? Give her a chance to see what she's done and so you can grieve properly without her judgement?" Lily soothed, rubbing the blonde's back. Kate looked up at Lily in surprise, tears shining in her bright blue eyes.

"You really mean that Lily?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course I do, you're with me guys ... right?" Lily asked, turning to Hermione and Sirius for the first time since she'd came across Kate.

"Yeah, what's more important than friends that stand by you right?" Hermione replied earnestly, earning herself a comforting shoulder squeeze from Sirius.

Kate smiled up at the three gratefully as they sat down around her, helping themselves to breakfast. Moments later James, Remus and Peter walked in shooting them confused looks as they too noticed the unusually morose atmosphere of the Great Hall, Lily sighed and handed them The Daily Prophet as they sat down. Their reactions were surprisingly quite different. James scowled and clenched his fists, Remus pursed his lips and reached over the table to take Kate's hand and Peter sat there blankly, seemingly unshocked by the news. Hermione found this rather disconcerting, considering she knew of his future; she was rather suspicious that he was in league with the Death Eaters already. Turning to him she scowled.

"Peter, you seem rather unphased by this deeply shocking news, don't you think it would be more appropriate to show at least a bit of emotion?" She asked him, watching his face which had turned curiously pale.

"No no, I don't have any friends or family that live in the village so I'm rather thankful for that. Though all I can say is Voldemort must have had his reasons. He wouldn't have attacked a _wizarding_ village if he didn't." He snorted out in his nasally voice, earning a few shocked gasps at his easy use of Voldemort's name. Even Hermione raised an eyebrow at this; she hadn't expected him to be so forthcoming with his obviously favourable views on The Dark Lord.

"That's rather a dangerous opinion to have in this day and age Peter; people could get suspicious of where your loyalties lie. Shouldn't you be a supporter of our side, not that of the dark?" Hermione ground out, glaring at the plump boy. She hoped she'd planted seeds of suspicion in the others' minds but if not then she'd be sure to in future. With her astute observation, Hermione excused herself from the table and made her way early to her first class of the day.

* * *

Sitting at the back of the potions classroom, staring blankly ahead of her was how Lily, Kate and The Marauders found Hermione. Professor Slughorn was yet to show up so the din around them was ear-splitting. Unluckily, they got potions with the Slytherins which meant that there was generally a lot of hatred in the atmosphere. There was no change today but what surprised the group the most was that Nadine was sitting with a group of seventh year Slytherins, none of which she had shown any indication of knowing ever before.

Peter, giving Hermione a filthy look turned to his friends.

"Guys, Nadine looks as though she could do with some Gryffindor company, I'm going to go sit with her." Without waiting for a response from the others, he trotted off to Nadine who greeted him with uncommon warmth.

"What a slimy little bastard!" Lily remarked quickly, causing the boys to crack up. "Ugh, he's only trying to get into her knickers; I bet he does as well ... slag." She carried on, huffily taking a seat beside Hermione.

"Jealous are we Miss Evans?" James quipped, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Of that? Not at all Mister Potter." She replied, grinning as he leaned in to kiss her, earning wolf whistles from Sirius and Remus. This sudden sharp noise snapped Hermione out of reverie and she turned to face her friends.

"Ah, and she's back from the clouds." Remus teased, grinning at his friend

"Oh, Hi Remus." Hermione smiled, blushing slightly that they had noticed her absence from reality.

Sirius grinned as his friends teased each other and took a seat beside Hermione as Professor Slughorn entered the room.

"Class, today we're looking at the theory behind the potions that we are going to look at for the rest of the year. So if you would take out your potions books and make notes. If you have any questions just come to my desk." He commanded, smiling and sitting at his desk with a steaming goblet of coffee.

Hermione immediately pulled out her equipment and began to take notes on the relevant chapters, followed immediately by her friends.

"Psst." Hermione turned her head to Sirius who was grinning at her. They'd been hard at work for around twenty minutes and clearly he was getting restless. She shot him a look before returning to her work. A few seconds later he tapped her on the shoulder, sighing she checked to see that Professor Slughorn wasn't looking before raising an eyebrow and muttering to him.

"Sirius Black are you trying to distract me?" Sirius smirked and winked at her.

"It depends Miss Green, are you distractible?" He replied grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Apparently so." She quipped sarcastically. "However, I'd like to get this done so if you're a good boy and do your work too I'll talk to you then." She grinned, winking at him and got on with her work.

Casually looking over at Peter and Nadine it was obvious to Hermione that Peter was sitting in awe of her, gazing upon her as if she were a queen. It was sickening to watch, she was doing nothing to discourage his slobberish ogling.

When the lesson was over, the gang gathered in the corridor outside of the classroom, waiting for Peter to emerge. When he did, they saw something that made their mouths drop open with shock ... he was holding hands with Nadine.

"Oi Wormtail! What the hell are you doing?" Demanded James' angry voice.

"James why are you shouting at me?" Replied Peter, glancing at his friends in a terrified fashion.

"So you're choosing her over us are you?" Retorted James, glaring at the rat faced boy.

"There hasn't been any sort of choosing." Peter replied, squeezing Nadine's hand.

"Yes there fucking has. You've chosen somebody who would willingly harm a girl she's known a few hours over your friends. That's low even for you." Growled Sirius, shooting Peter a death glare.

"You are no longer welcome in our group Peter. I'd suggest you didn't talk to us for a while, you know what the temper of these two is like." Inputted Remus who shot Peter a scathing look before turning on his heel and stalking off. He was quickly followed by Sirius, James, Hermione, Lily and Kate.

Once they were gone Nadine turned to Peter.

"Peter, don't worry about them. All we need to worry about is serving our master, frivolous friendships with those who will no doubt be killed anyway are pointless. Leave them be, they will get their comeuppance." She smirked before stroking the shorter boy's hair and leading him out of the dungeons.

* * *

_**Voldemort's Headquarters later that night...**_

"_You had some information for me Wormtail?" Asked a snake like nasally voice._

"_Y-yes My Lord, there's a Mudblood at Hogwarts. She appeared out of nowhere, apparently she transferred from Beauxbatons but I don't believe it -" Voldemort silenced Wormtail with a gesture of his hand._

_  
"Why exactly is this Mudblood's presence important to me?" He snarled._

"_She suspects My Lord, she suspects me and I've not said or done anything which would incriminate me." Wormtail rushed out, cowering under Voldemort's deadly gaze._

"_So what exactly are you suggesting?" Asked Voldemort with little patience in his tone, the boy was beginning to grate upon his nerves._

"_I believe the girl may be a spy. What should I do?" Wormtail asked, wringing together his hands in nervousness of how his master would react. To his surprise, Voldemort merely let out a terrifying laugh and shook his head._

"_Ah Wormtail do nothing, she is but a Mudblood I highly doubt she is a spy. For one she couldn't become a Death Eater because of her blood status, you know that. Worry not; she may just not like you. You can take revenge when we attack Hogwarts." He grinned evilly, shooing Wormtail from the room. _

_It amused him that a mere Mudblood worried the boy; perhaps he was too hasty letting him become a Death Eater. It was a decision which he would have to take action on soon, yes ... he would have to get rid of the boy, he was too addle brained for his own good or safety. He was a liability; perhaps he would be better off dead._

_Shaking his head, Voldemort summoned Nagini and sipped his Firewhiskey. His plans for domination were going well indeed._


	6. Of Sleep & Getting Caught

It was nearing midnight and Hermione was sitting by the fire in the Common Room. The others had gone to bed an hour or so ago with the promise that she'd go to bed herself soon, she however, knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep. Her brain was buzzing and she couldn't stop the panicky thoughts which kept popping up. She'd changed the future, the one thing that she'd sworn to herself she'd never do. Now, the marauders weren't speaking to Peter which meant in the future he wouldn't be their secret keeper. However, as brilliant as this may be for the lives of the future Potter's, Hermione couldn't help but think that if they were to survive ... so would Lord Voldemort.

As this notion entered her head, the portrait hole swung open and bedraggled looking Peter Pettigrew clambered in. He looked dirty and out of breath and there was a crazed glint in his eyes when he spotted Hermione. He hurried toward her, glaring at her with such an intensity that Hermione was surprised she didn't burst into flames.

"P-Peter, what is wrong with you?" Hermione choked out, startled that the boy seemed to be coming at her.

"You! Mudblood bitch! You've ruined my life! Now my friends and my master hate me!" He screeched before throwing his hand over his mouth, eyes wide with panic.

"Master?" Hermione questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes master, Voldemort ... he is my master. I listen to no one but him!" He smirked triumphantly with an almost taunting gaze. Hermione rolled her eyes in frustration; the boy was clearly off his rocker. Standing up, she began to walk over to the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories when Peter's hand darted out and caught her arm.

"Peter! What in Merlin's name are you doing?" She asked panicking slightly; his chubby hands were quite strong around her slender arm.

"You're going to tell Lily and the Marauders aren't you? You can't tell them you filthy Mudblood. You can't get me expelled! Hogwarts is my home! You don't even belong here!" He rambled out, the look in his eyes getting more frenzied by the second. Hermione growled and reached out, slapping him sharply across the cheek.

"Get a hold of yourself would you? What makes you think for one second that I'm going to protect you ... a-a Death Eater?" She demanded in a hushed tone, glaring sternly at him. Peter blinked back at her, clearly not expecting her to react so harshly.

"Just you wait Mudblood. Nadine will get you for this; I'll make sure of it." He spat, letting go of her arm and running off to the boys' dormitories. Hermione sighed and went up to bed. Sitting on her bed which had now been checked for dark magic, she drew the curtains and put her head in her hands. She had to do something before it was too late; by being here she'd sent Peter Pettigrew insane it seemed. Her being here was changing the future and she wasn't sure it was for the best either ... the only way to do that would be to ... kill Voldemort.

A light bulb switched on in Hermione's head ... that was it. She'd use time travel to do the future some good; she'd go back to Voldemort's time at Hogwarts and dispose of him. Grinning, she crawled into bed. She'd put her plan into action the next night.

* * *

Sighing, Hermione stared at the ceiling. It was seven thirty in the morning and she hadn't slept a wink. She had been far too nervous about what she was going to do, she wasn't even sure that she _should _do it. It was a very scary thought, murdering the most evil man in wizarding history. She wasn't even sure whether she would be friends with Harry and Ron if Voldemort didn't exist, or if she would even have ended up getting sent back to the Marauders' time. Hermione squeezed her temples gently; this whole situation was giving her a headache. To think, she had to last another sixteen or so hours before she could put her plan into action.

There was a sudden noise as the other girls in the dormitory started to wake up and begin getting ready. Hermione had gotten ready around two hours ago when she realised she wasn't going to get any sleep at all. Clambering out of bed, through her curtains she came face to face with Nadine who just smirked at her before leaving the room. Angrily shaking her head Hermione looked up to see Lily staring at her, a concerned look on her face.

"Hermione you look ghastly! Have you slept at all? Here, let me fix you!" Lily gasped out before pointing her wand at Hermione's face, hiding the dark circles and bags under her eyes.

"Gee good morning to you too Lily." Hermione bit back sarcastically.

"Merlin, what got your knickers in a twist?" Lily replied, raising her eyebrows at the grumpy brunette. Hermione sighed and ran a hand raggedly through her curls.

"Sorry Lily, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just tired; I didn't sleep at all last night." She pouted, grimacing as she caught sight of herself in a mirror. Her curls were even wilder than usual, her eyes which were usually wide and bright were dull and her skin looked sunken and exhausted. Shrugging she picked up her book bag and made her way down to the common room, followed closely by a concerned Lily. Needless to say she received similar reactions from the marauders; Remus even went as far as to check her temperature, claiming she looked positively ill and sending her straight back up to bed.

_**Several hours later...**_

Hermione had just woken up, Remus had given her some of his dreamless sleep potion and she'd been out like a light by the time her head had hit her pillow. Opening the curtains around her four poster she looked out of the window, startled to see that it was dark. No not just dark, it was almost pitch black meaning that it was nearing the early morning already. Panicking, Hermione flung herself out of bed and quickly dressed, picking up her wand as she crept out of the dormitory. As she crept down to the common room, her heart began to hammer; there bathed in firelight was none other than Sirius Black. Cursing at her bad luck Hermione attempted to move as silently as she could, what she did not anticipate however was the newly creaky floorboard at the foot of the stairs leading up to the girls' dormitories. At the sudden loud creak, Sirius turned his head to see who the intruder was. Seeing Hermione his face lit up and an easy grin spread across his handsome face as he beckoned her over. Sighing, Hermione knew she couldn't get out of it and she joined him on the sofa.

"Morning sleepy head." He cracked, grinning at her.

"Don't you mean evening Mister Black? What in Merlin's name are you doing up at this hour anyway?" Hermione asked, her breath catching at the way the firelight was dancing in his gorgeous grey eyes.

"Me? Ah just contemplating the meaning of life; how the universe was formed, that sort of thing." Sirius mocked, laughing lightly. "Nah, seriously though I can't sleep. Now what about you Miss Green, why are you out and about at such a scandalous hour?" He grinned, taking her hand in his. Hermione gulped and struggled to keep off the grin that was threatening to break out.

"Well, you see Mister Black. I haven't yet eaten today so I thought I'd take a trip out to see if I could find some food. You wouldn't happen to know where I might find food at such a late hour would you." Hermione asked, feigning innocence. She felt really bad about lying to Sirius but she couldn't exactly tell him what her real plans were.

"Yeah, come on I'll take you to the kitchens." He grinned, standing and holding out his hand to pull her up. Sighing, she let him hoist her to her feet and let out a shriek as she tumbled into his chest. Looking up at him she was startled by the intense look in his eyes. Standing up a bit straighter Hermione was surprised that their noses were almost touching, she was sure he was taller than her. She looked down and almost laughed when she saw he had his knees bent.

"Sirius what are you do-" She began to ask but was cut off when his lips captured hers. After the initial shock disappeared, Hermione found herself enthusiastically kissing him back, amazed at the electricity running through her veins and revelling in how soft and strong his lips were. Emitting a small whimper, she pulled away from him and steadied herself. "Wow." She whispered, touching her lips and burying her head into his neck.

"Yeah, wow." Replied Sirius, stroking her hair and placing a kiss on her head. "Look, I know I said I'd take you to the kitchens but I have somewhere to be really, really soon. I'm going to lend you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone." He grinned and Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder, blinking up at him in confusion and stepping back.

"I promise." Hermione replied, looking at him curiously as he dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a blank piece of parchment. At that moment Hermione knew exactly what he was giving her, the infamous Marauders Map. The thought made Hermione's eyes fill up with tears, Sirius really trusted her and she had been lying to him since the day he met her. Having known Sirius in the future she knew that he liked her significantly more than he'd ever liked a girl in his life. Blinking away the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes, she took the piece of parchment from Sirius, fixing a confused look on her face.

"A piece of parchment Mister Black? Is it some kind of Portkey to the kitchen?" She teased, grinning at him. Sirius grinned roguishly back at her, shaking his head.

"No, no Miss Green. You see, this here is a magic piece of parchment." He laughed before taking a deep breath and rolling back his sleeves. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He declared as he tapped the piece of parchment. Hermione watched in amusement as pride became a prominent feature on his handsome face. He unfolded the parchment so that it was full size and showed Hermione. "You see those dots there?" He pointed.

"You mean the ones with our names above them, in the Gryffindor common room?" Hermione asked, feigning amazement.

"Yeah, see this piece of parchment isn't a regular piece of parchment. It shows every single living, or you know un-living thing in Hogwarts and where they are at any given time. We call it The Marauders Map." He told her, grinning proudly at the handiwork of him and his friends as he handed her the piece of parchment.

"Oh, thank you so much Sirius! This will be ever so useful!" She grinned, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. Sirius blushed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Anytime 'mione, to make the parchment blank again just tap it and say 'Mischief managed'. Anyway, I have to get going I'll see you tomorrow!" He let out quickly before turning and running out of the portrait hole.

Hermione was confused at his sudden departure but as she turned towards the common room window, a feeling of apprehension suddenly dawned upon her. Tonight was a full moon, Remus was a werewolf. Sirius' sudden departure suddenly made a lot of sense to her, and there she was thinking she'd scared him off with her nonexistent kissing skills. Allowing herself a small laugh Hermione glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece of the fire, it was almost a half past midnight. Slipping the enchanted parchment into her pocket she made her way silently out of the common room.

* * *

Smoothing out the crinkles in the map, Hermione tapped it and muttered "Mischief Managed" before giving the password to the statue in her path. Grinning at how easy this was turning out to be she crept up the spiral staircase leading to Dumbledore's office. As she slowly creaked open the door, she held her breath as she looked around for any sign of life in the room. Not seeing any, she breathed a sigh of relief and entered the room, looking around to see where Dumbledore may be keeping a Time Turner. She knew that he'd told her of them only being a recent invention but she also knew that the wizard would have a prototype. Sighing she began to search the drawers of his desk, he foolishly kept them unlocked. Well, perhaps not foolishly as she knew that he trusted his staff and students, this made Hermione feel guilty once again. Here she was, betraying her former headmasters trust. However, she figured it was for a noble cause so he'd forgive her, if he ever found out that was.

"Tut, tut Miss Green, breaking into the Headmasters office. My, what a naughty little Gryffindor you are!" Hermione spun round at the sudden voice, a voice she recognized to be that of Lucius Malfoy. Her mouth dropped open in horror to see his steely eyes glinting maliciously at her.

"Malfoy! How did you get in here?" She demanded, glaring at the father of her arch nemesis.

"I have my ways Miss Green. Do not forget, I was a student here and I was a Slytherin. I know every little secret passageway this school has, those that even Dumbledore himself will not have heard of. I also have contacts in this school. I am a very influential man; it would do you well to remember that. Not that you'll have a chance to remember much after tonight." Hermione's eyes widened.

"What do you mean, after tonight? What are you planning Malfoy?" He just smirked and suddenly she heard a stifled giggle coming from the corner.

"Specialis Revelio" Came Nadine's distinctive, affected voice as she revealed herself. "Aw Hermione, you didn't really think that we'd let you go back and murder our master did you?" She asked, mockery evident in her tone.

"H-how did you know?" Hermione asked, confusion clouding her mind. She hadn't told her plan to anyone; she hadn't even said it out loud.

"Oh dear naive Mudblood. I'm an occulemens, something which will be a foreign concept to you. It takes remarkable skill and blood purity. It means I can read peoples thoughts." Nadine revealed, grinning in triumph. Hermione laughed out loud at the situation, she wasn't used to being outnumbered in anything, she always had her two boys with her.

"So how do you plan to stop me then?" She demanded, hand on hip. She immediately regretted the decision as the two turned on her.

"Incarcerous." Lucius muttered, binding her entire body immediately with thick ropes. Hermione shrieked.

"Just what in Merlin's name do you think you are doing? Let me go right this instant!" She screamed, fighting against her bindings. Nadine rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at Hermione's face, smirking before casting a spell on her.

"Langlock." She grinned, making Hermione's tongue automatically jump to the roof of her mouth and stick there. "That's how we're going to stop you bitch."

The last thing Hermione saw before she was knocked out was the matching smirks that Lucius and Nadine bore.

* * *

_**A few hours later...**_

"Ah Lucius, Nadine it's been a while. How are my two favourite followers?" Voldemort asked, his snake like eyes running appreciatively over Nadine's body.

"We're good, thank you my lord. We've brought you a little toy to play with. She's a Mudblood but by Merlin is she feisty! She was planning to go back in time and murder you as a boy!" Voldemort's eyes narrowed even further at this.

"Who may I ask is she?" He demanded.

"Her name is Hermione Green. A Mudblood, she's been giving the story that she transferred to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons. However, using my occulemens I read her mind and it seems she's from the future. She could be a valuable asset to your plans my lord." Nadine grinned, winking at Voldemort.

"Hmm, Peter Pettigrew was here just last night complaining about the girl. Perhaps I shall speak to her when she awakens. For now put her in the dungeons, I can't have a live Mudblood sullying my vision." He demanded with a wave of his hand. Lucius and Nadine bowed to him and dragged the curly haired body out of the room.

Voldemort shook his head, this girl seemed to hold some significance if she worried two of his most trusted followers. He'd interrogate her in the morning, for now he was going to go over his strategies.

* * *

_A/N: Hey, once again sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter out. I keep getting distracted writing one shots insert shameless plug here haha. Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews I've received so far. They've been fabulous :) _

_So once again I'm giving a plea: read and review, pretty please with chocolate buttons on top :)_

_Thanks,_

_Miss Penny Lockart., _

_x_


	7. Of Being Held Captive & Tears

_A/N: I know this chapter is __**very**__ short and __**very**__ behind schedule but I haven't been sitting at my computer for a while now. So if anyone is still reading this, I promise I'll get a much better chapter to you as soon as I can. Also, for the sake of my story I'm going to pretend that on the Marauders Map, Hermione shows up as Hermione Green. I know it's completely wrong but hey ... it's just one teeny little lie :P_

_Any reviews are welcome. Thank you :)_

* * *

As her vision slowly returned to her, Hermione let out a groggy groan. Her head felt like it was splitting in two and as she brought a hand to her forehead she felt the sticky remnants of blood. The cell she was in was tiny, the ground was cold and stone and there was barely any light filtering through the barred window two feet above her. The sky was light so she figured that she must have been out cold for at least five hours. Looking at the window she let out an involuntary cry. In the past, well future she had always had Harry and Ron by her side in the battle against Voldemort. Now she had neither and she was in the worst possible position, she had been kidnapped by Nadine & Lucius and was being held captive by Voldemort. This was not good, not good at all. Closing her eyes she swept a cool hand across her forehead, she was absolutely freezing, no wonder considering she was probably in some sort of a dungeon. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. Her anger was starting to rise as she thought about her predicament, in the future she'd never heard of a Nadine Golde, not even from all the stories she'd heard about the Death Eaters. Draco Malfoy hadn't mentioned being related to a family called the Golde's which was surprising as he usually brought up his noble heritage at any chance he got. It made her wonder what exactly was going to happen.

A slight noise from the other side of the room made Hermione's head shoot up, her eyes darting over to the corner of the room where atop a pile of hay lay another girl. The girl appeared to be Hermione's age and was clearly just waking up as she emitted a gentle yawn and shrieked as she saw Hermione.

"Oh my, I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you! I just woke up myself. Hi my name is Hermione." She choked out, holding out her hand. The girl sat up and shook her hand.

"Hello, I am Emilia." The girl answered, a clear Italian accent affecting her tone. "So why is it you are in here Hermione?" She queried, cocking her beautiful tanned face to the side.

"I was planning to take down Voldemort." Hermione deadpanned, sighing. Emilia's eyebrows shot up at this. "Why are you in here?"

"I am pregnant with a little girl, to Claudio Zabini. However, he is a Death Eater you see and I am only half blood. Voldemort found out and imprisoned me so Claudio's loyalties would remain with him. Claudio thinks that I am dead." Emilia answered, beginning to cry as she shifted and Hermione saw her swollen stomach. "Oh my poor baby Rosalia." She cried, stroking her stomach. Hermione, struck with compassion moved along so she was sitting beside Emilia and put her arms around her, hugging the Italian girl to her. Hermione was confused, she knew that Blaise Zabini was an only child, unless Emilia lost this baby or perhaps even her life, Hermione didn't know if Emilia was Blaise's mother or not. The thought made Hermione feel sick, she knew she wasn't supposed to change the future but she couldn't let this poor frightened girl lose either her or the baby's life.

"Oh Emilia don't worry, it'll all turn out alright in the end. I assure you; I will not let them hurt you or your baby." The girl nodded, sweeping her long fingers across her face to brush away her fallen tears.

Suddenly, the cell door swung open, ricocheting against the wall causing fragments of stone to fall from it. Standing in the doorway glowering at them was a tall man. He looked as though he could be a death eater, his dark hair was gelled back against his head and he had a long scar running across his cheekbone, slightly covered by what seemed to be a week's worth of stubble. Smirking, he pointed at Hermione.

"You, get up. The Dark Lord would like to speak with you." He ordered, his eyes travelling appreciatively up and down her figure. Letting out an annoyed breath, Hermione stumbled to her feet. Standing up caused the pain in her head to intensify and for a second she had to hold onto the wall for support. Her staggered movements caused the imposing man in the doorway to smirk at her and start towards her, pulling her out of the door.

Being dragged from the door had infuriated Hermione and she yanked her arm free halfway up the corridor.

"I know I'm being held captive here but I'd really appreciate if I wasn't manhandled." She huffed, earning herself an amused smirk from the man beside her.

"Lucius told me you were feisty but I didn't think he meant _this_ feisty." He replied, laughing slightly.

"Who are you?" Hermione growled, glaring at the intimidating man. The man once again laughed.

"My dear Mudblood, if I told you that I'd have to kill you." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Well you're no doubt going to kill me anyway, so what's the harm in telling me who you are?" Hermione bit out sardonically, crossing her arms in front of her as she walked along.

"You misunderstand our intentions; you aren't going to be killed. Not yet anyway, the Dark Lord needs you for his plans."

Scowling, Hermione followed him out of the dungeons and into a dimly lit hallway. The walls and carpet were blood red with only a black stripe border to break up the intense colour. It made Hermione shiver in disgust; the colour reminded her strongly of blood, innocent blood. The tall man noticed her shiver and removed his cape, throwing it to her. Gratefully pulling it around her shoulders, Hermione shot him a confused look at the sudden niceness.

"Can't be having our captives dying of hypothermia on us, can we now?" He chuckled as they stopped in front of a heavy oak door. Rapping shortly against it, the tall man stepped back as the door swung open to reveal a room which seemed to be made entirely of stone with an enormous fireplace across the back wall. In front of the fireplace was a set of armchairs, one of which held the scary form of Lord Voldemort.

"My Lord, I have brought the girl, just as you requested." The tall man stated, bowing to Voldemort who dismissed him with a wave of his hand and beckoned Hermione towards him.

"Come in Miss Green, shut the door behind you." Hermione gulped and did as she was told, immediately feeling Voldemort attempting to read her mind. Thankfully she had learned to block out mind attacks and she automatically put up a wall.

"You wanted to see me?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at the snakelike man.

"Yes, I was going to do this in the morning but I was anxious to meet the girl that has caused such a stir with a few of my death eaters. It has come to my attention that you are a time traveller. You could be a valuable asset to my plans; therefore you will be kept prisoner here under my guard until I have achieved my plans of world domination. You will then be executed." Hermione gasped, grasping into her pocket for her wand. Voldemort let out a wicked laugh.

"My dear little Mudblood, did you really think I'd let you keep your wand when I've been told exactly what you're capable of?" He chided and clicked his fingers.

Almost as if they had been hiding in the shadows, two hooded death eaters took hold of Hermione's arms and dragged her out of the room and back to her cell.

* * *

As she hit the floor, after being thrown back into the cell, Hermione screamed loudly and punched the ground. She was livid and there was nothing she could do about it. There was no Harry and Ron to save her this time and The Marauders certainly didn't know where she was. Tucking her knees under her chin, Hermione buried her head into her knees and the tears which she had been fighting for so long finally began to fall. Knowing she possibly had no way out of the situation was a difficult thing for her to comprehend and as she felt Emilia's thin arms wrap around her shoulders, the tears turned into sobs that wracked her entire body.

"Shh Hermione, it will be okay. They will not hurt you. Why do you cry?" She asked, the Italian lilt in her voice soothing Hermione's sobs slightly.

"I-I, b-because I may n-never get out of here. I'll never see him again! We had j-just begun our r-relationship!" She stuttered out, in short teary breaths.

"Who? Who won't you see again? I think, that you will see him again. Is he your boyfriend?" She asked, rubbing small circles on Hermione's back. Hermione let out a bitter laugh and wiped her eyes, her tears subsiding.

"No, he's not my boyfriend. Sirius Black, he and I had shared our first kiss earlier tonight. It's all I've dreamt of since I met him and now I may never see him again." She choked out before screaming loudly in anger once again.

"Don't worry Hermione; we will get out of here. You'll see. You'll see your Sirius again." Emilia soothed, stroking Hermione's hair gently. Hermione sighed; she hoped the Italian girl was right.

* * *

_His breath came in ragged short pants and he had sweat and blood pouring down his forehead but leaning against the castle wall, Sirius knew something was seriously wrong. The feeling of dread which clenched his heart tightly was one he hadn't felt since ... well since the last attack Voldemort had made. Growling he ran a hand through his tousled black hair and stalked into the castle. The night had been a hard one, Remus had been more wild than usual and they had all sustained injuries. Finally he had calmed down and James had stayed with him so that Sirius could get back and check on Hermione._

_As he wound his way through the school corridors, Sirius stopped outside of Dumbledore's office. There, lying discarded on the ground was the marauders map. His heart in his throat, he tapped the map._

"_I solemnly swear I am up to no good."_

_His eyes automatically searched for Hermione's name. His worst fears came true when her name was not visible within the castle grounds at all. "Mischief Managed." He sighed and held his head in his hands. An evil laugh however, jerked him out of his reverie and he looked up to lock eyes with none other than Nadine Golde._

"_Ah Sirius." She purred. "Looking for the little Mudblood are we?" She queried, tilting her head innocently to the side, her mane of dark hair falling across her shoulder blades._

"_Don't call her that!" Sirius snapped, glaring at the beauty in front of him. "Yes, I'm looking for Hermione." He scowled, attempting to push past her but the deadly glint in her eyes made him stop in his tracks._

"_You won't be able to find her." She smirked._

"_Why the hell not?" Sirius growled, advancing towards her menacingly._

"_Voldemort has your precious Mudblood now, he's no doubt going to kill her. You don't have a chance of saving her." She laughed. "Don't worry, at least we can be together now without any Mudblood shaped hindrances." She grinned, kissing him on the cheek and slipping away from his shell shocked form._

_Head in hands, Sirius slid down the wall until he was sitting against it. The only thought running through his head was how to save Hermione. He couldn't stop the tears that were pouring down his face if he tried. For in that moment he realised how irreversibly in love with the brunette muggle born he was._

_He would get her back. He would. Or he'd die trying._


	8. Of The Truth & The Order

To say Sirius Black was distraught ... well, that would be the understatement perhaps of the century. Following the events of the night before he'd been sitting in the Gryffindor common room just staring blankly into the fire. Alas, James was beginning to fear his best friend was catatonic. Sirius hadn't even snapped out of his daze to tell anybody what had happened. However, judging by the lack of Hermione's presence, he surmised it had something to do with the pretty muggleborn.

Sighing, Lily placed a comforting hand on James' shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Maybe we should try talking to him." She suggested, nudging him forward slightly.

"Lils, if he had wanted to talk about it, he would have talked by now." James bit out, immediately sending an apologetic look to his girlfriend.

"Well you haven't tried James! He might need to talk!" Lily growled, ripping her hand from his shoulder and approaching Sirius. Crouching down beside the sofa he was sitting on, Lily gently took his hand with hers, shocking him back into reality. His horror filled eyes reached hers and Lily gasped, immediately reaching over to hug him.

"Oh Sirius, what on Earth has happened?"

"Hermione. It's Hermione. She's been kidnapped, by Death Eaters .. fuck!" He growled, startling Lily as he abruptly stood up. "I've been sitting here wasting time, I need to see Dumbledore. Now!"

As he marched out of the common room door, James and Lily had to run to catch up with their determined friend.

What seemed like moments later they were inside Dumbledore's office, faced with a solemn looking Headmaster. After recounting the story for the first time to three shocked pairs of ears, Sirius was leaning against the wall, head in hands once again willing himself to gain control of his temper.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, causing the teenagers to snap to attention.

"It seems there is something about Miss Green that needs to be revealed. If we're going to get her back from Voldemort then you will need to know who she really is." He sighed, the usual twinkle gone from his aged blue eyes. At this unexpected announcement, Sirius' head snapped up and his eyes searched the headmaster's desperately.

"What do you mean who she really is?" He asked, his voice a deadly calm that caused Lily and James to look at each other nervously. Sirius was clearly on the edge and his infamous temper seemed to be surfacing. Dumbledore sighed.

"What I am about to tell you is not a joke, in fact it is possibly one of the most monumental things you will learn throughout this war. Understood?" He demanded, his unusually stern tone extracting nods from the three teenagers. "Miss Green is not, as you have been led to believe a transfer student from Beauxbatons. She is in fact from the future, an accident with a time turner brought her to be in our midst. Her life being in danger is more of a threat than you think, from what I gather she is a very influential witch in our fight with Voldemort." Dumbledore pursed his lips, arching his fingers together as he surveyed the three students, clearly trying to get their heads around the news that they'd just received.

"So what you're trying to say, Professor Dumbledore Sir. Is that, Hermione is from the future and that her being here is changing the course of history? That if she dies at the hands of Voldemort, the events in the future could be catastrophic?" Lily gasped out, grabbing James' hand tightly.

"That's right Miss Evans, it is imperative that no harm comes to her. However, now that you three know the truth I assume you will be informing Mister Lupin of the news. It is not however, to go further than his two ears. I am aware of Miss Green's obvious mistrust of Mister Pettigrew so I ask that you not inform him. Am I understood? " He asked, fixing his intense blue gaze upon his students who nodded readily. "The problem we have now, is that because you know such a big secret you can no longer be kept in the dark of the order."

"The Order?" Lily questioned, her brow furrowing in confusion as Sirius and James shot each other confused looks.

"Yes, The Order Of The Phoenix. It is somewhat an Voldemort Resistance organization, it is made up of a group of witches and wizards that would do anything to see the downfall of Voldemort. It would seem that after today, we will have four new members. If you would please inform Mister Lupin of this development, I will send further instructions to you at dinner. As far as I am aware, there is an Order meeting this evening at which you shall be inducted and we will figure out a way to retrieve Miss Green." He coughed as he stood up and walked to open the door, indicating that the conversation was clearly over.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Hermione is from the future and we're about to be inducted into a secret Resistance Organization which was created by Dumbledore, so that we can rescue her?" Remus asked, his face a picture of confusion as he looked at his three friends.

"Exactly." Growled Sirius, a scowl crossing his features. "She lied to us about who she is. I don't know what to believe anymore." He huffed, throwing himself down upon the sofa beside Remus.

"Sirius! I'm assuming she had no choice in the matter! What exactly would have happened if she had told us she was from the future? We would have asked her questions, questions that she probably couldn't answer anyway. It was what was best. Just because she didn't tell us the truth about where she was from, doesn't mean that she's any different to the girl that we grew to know." Lily sighed, exasperated at her raven haired friend. In turn Sirius scowled at her and looked to James for back up.

"I agree with Lily." James, said quietly, wincing as Sirius' glare intensified.

"Of course you fucking do you pansy. You're under the thumb already James. Moony what do you think?" He asked, turning to Remus as James opened his mouth to argue.

"I'm sorry Sirius but I agree with Lily as well. I'm certain Hermione only did what she had to do to protect herself and in turn us. I know you're upset that she lied to us about who she is but I thought you liked her."

"Doesn't change the fact that she's a lying bitch now does it?" He argued.

"Sirius! Watch your language, there are ladies present!" Remus admonished. Sirius let out a bark of laughter, and craned his neck pretending to look around.

"Where? I only see Lily, who we know is no lady now is she? Shagging James almost as soon as you got together. That's not ladylike behaviour now is it love?" He taunted, winking crudely at her. Lily turned bright red and ripped her hand from James' grip.

"Now how exactly do you have that kind of information on me Black?" She growled, her hand reaching into her robes for her wand.

"Oh keep your knickers on if you can Evans, you two were too caught up that you forgot to put a silencing charm on James' bed. You're lucky I was the only one in the dorms. Moony here was at the Hospital wing and Rat-face was Merlin knows where." Lily backed off slightly, sheepishly taking hold of James' hand again.

"Sirius, I know you're hurt but you really need to learn how to treat others. We're your friends and we'll let your behaviour go but you need to think about what you're saying!" Lily practically shouted. Sirius just shook his head at her and stormed up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

Lily frowned and turned into James' arms as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Don't worry about it Lils, he's just upset. He'll be alright by the time we go to the meeting tonight." He whispered into her hair, as he lay his chin on top of her head, glancing suspiciously around the empty common room.

* * *

Dinner at the Gryffindor table was a somewhat tense affair to say the least.

Sirius, although calmer than he was earlier had taken to not speaking to anybody and was moodily eating in silence. Peter was for once, sitting with them instead of Nadine and was chattering about nothing, completely oblivious to the atmosphere.

"Hey, where's Hermione?" Peter asked, trying to hide the look of glee that crossed his face as Sirius' grip around his fork turned almost white knuckled.

"Why the fuck do you care Wormtail?" He growled at the chubby boy.

"Because it's a nice change to not have her bushy headed mouth around." He stated, looking smugly at his 'friends'.

"Alright that's enough you fat little wanker. I know you dislike Hermione for some reason but you need to keep your thoughts to yourself before I put your head through the fucking table. Why don't you just do one, don't bother sitting with us ever again." Sirius snapped at him, the deadly look in his eyes sending Peter scurrying from the Great Hall.

"Sirius Black! That was a bit harsh, he may be a pain but there was no need for that!" Lily chastised, astonishment lacing her words.

"Actually Lily, I think there was a need. Peter has been acting out of line ever since Hermione showed up." Remus disagreed, shuffling slightly away from the easily tempered red head. Lily looked as though she were about to give Remus a lecture when she suddenly burst into tears. The three boys looked at her in shock, James wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Lils, what is it?" He asked, tentatively.

"H-Hermione is in danger a-and all we can d-do is argue about how she l-lied over something trivial." She hiccoughed and sobbed harder. "I think you're being a b-bastard Sirius Black, the girl clearly loves y-you and you're going in a huff b-because she lied about where she's from." She sobbed, clutching tightly onto James. Sirius had the good grace to look ashamed as he dropped his fork and brought his hands to his face and groaned.

"Fuck, I am being a bastard aren't I? If Hermione was here she'd have kicked my arse by now." There was a collective murmur of agreement and Sirius pouted.

There was a soft pop and suddenly, pieces of parchment appeared in front of Lily, James, Sirius and Remus.

"_My Office, 7pm. The password is Sugar Mice. – Professor A. Dumbledore"_

They shot each other looks and gasped slightly as the parchment burst into flames and disintegrated before their very eyes.

"So, this is really happening ey?" Remus asked wryly, his mouth upturning slightly at the corners.

"It is Moony, it is." Sirius sighed, looking up at the enchanted ceiling as the last rays of sunlight crossed the sky. "I Just hope to Merlin our lying little time traveller is alright."

* * *

Standing in Dumbledore's office, the four friends felt slightly nervous. They were about to be inducted into something which could turn out to be very dangerous. They were still teenagers and were very frightened. Lily had James' hand clutched tightly to hers and the three boys were standing very closely together as Dumbledore swept into the room, his eyes twinkling merrily once again over his half moon spectacles.

"Are we all ready to become a part of the Order then?" He asked, throwing floo powder into the fireplace. Without waiting for their answer he clearly said "The Order Of The Phoenix Head Quarters," and stepped into the glowing green flames, disappearing from sight. The four teenagers looked at each other, each unwilling to make the first move to follow their beloved headmaster. Gulping slightly, Sirius stepped forward and grabbing a handful of floo powder, said his destination and disappeared into the flames.

The whirling fireplaces rushed past Sirius at such a pace that he felt dizzy. He had travelled by floo before but he had forgotten how much he hated it, preferring to fly or apparate. Coughing, he fell out of the fireplace at the right entrance, his landing ungraceful as he landed on his back looking up into the amused face of Dumbledore who held a hand out to him. Using Dumbledore's hand to help him up, he stood and looked around the room, startled at the amount of faces he recognised.

"Hagrid? McGonagall?" He startled, looking at the Hogwarts staff he recognized, jumping slightly as the other three fell through the fireplace and directly into the back of his legs. As they stumbled up, Dumbledore turned to address the room.

"As most of you are now aware, the order now has four new recruits. Mister Potter, Mister Black, Mister Lupin and Miss Evans. What you are not aware of however, is the reason behind their induction. What I am about to inform you of, is not something to take lightly, it is something which could change Wizarding history forever." He sighed, looking around the room at the rapt attention on the faces of every single member of the order. "Recently, a young lady arrived at Hogwarts. A Miss Hermione Green, those of you who have heard of her will know the story that she has been transferred from Beauxbatons. This however, was merely a story spun to protect her identity. Miss Green is in fact a time traveller from the future. Somehow The Death Eaters have discovered this truth and she has been taken captive. It is our job, as Order of The Phoenix, to get her back to safety as soon as possible. Her knowledge of the future will be of great interest to Voldemort and I am fairly certain that she will be tortured if she does not give up the information that he is after. We must save her as soon as we can, so I am proposing a raid tomorrow morning."

The silence that befell the room as Dumbledore stopped speaking was broken as a wild looking man with a roving eye spoke up.

"How do we know that the girl is on our side, she could be working for Voldemort for all we know." He growled, fixing his glare upon Dumbledore.

"Alastor my good man, I assure you she is definitely on the side of the light. When have I ever been wrong in my judgements before?" Challenged Dumbledore, earning a mumble and a nod from the man known as Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody. "Any other questions or comments?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes flashing around the silent room. "No? Alright. We will meet in my office at dawn."

* * *

As the evening wore on, the friends were introduced to the rest of the order, recognising almost all of them from Wizarding events. They were surprised to see another student in their midst, one Severus Snape had been sitting at the back of the group and had only come forward after around twenty minutes, begrudgingly welcoming them to the order and informing them of his split loyalties and work as a spy.

As the clock struck eleven o'clock, Dumbledore ended the meeting and herded his students towards the fireplace, flooing them back to Hogwarts. Upon reaching Dumbledore's office, they bade goodnight to the headmaster and split from Snape, heading towards the Gryffindor common room. No words were spoken between them as the tension in the air thickened. Finally, as they stumbled up to their dormitories, Lily turned to the boys.

"So I suppose we should meet in the common room at around half four?" She asked, nervousness evident on her pretty face. The boys nodded, James squeezed her hand and they all headed to bed for a restless few hours sleep.

* * *

_Sitting in the corner of the cell that she was sharing with Emilia, Hermione was shredding pieces of hay between her fingers as Emilia slept beside her. It was clearly night time now and the bright light of the sconces outside of their cell was filtering in through the small bars on the window of the door, illuminating the room gently. With no window in the cell, the only way Hermione could tell what the time of day was how bright the flames on the sconces were, they appeared to get brighter as the day got later. _

_Suddenly there was a bang, the door to their cell crashed open and a hooded death eater stalked in, reaching past Hermione and grabbing Emilia's arm; yanking the Italian girl to her feet._

"_You, apparently the baby you're carrying is said to be the reason for Voldemort's downfall. A seer spoke of the child that would defeat him, he believes it is yours. I'm here to get rid of it." He smirked, glaring at her stomach._

"_What you are saying, it is not true. My baby girl is innocent!" Cried Emilia._

"_You cannot do this to her. Do you understand? That is an innocent human life inside of her, how would you feel if it were your baby?" Hermione shrieked, attempting to pull Emilia back._

"_Oh do one would you Mudblood." He replied flippantly, flicking his wand at her and pinning her against the wall with an unknown spell. Turning to Emilia he winked at her and pointed his wand at her stomach and muttered a few words. Her stomach instantly flattened and horror filled the girls eyes._

"_No! __Si bastardo! Hai ucciso il mio bambino!" * She ranted, sobs shaking her tiny body as the death eater flung her to the ground, letting Hermione out from under the spell and stalking out, slamming and locking the door behind him._

"_Keep it down! I don't wanna hear your whinging!" He growled through the door._

_Hermione knelt down beside Emilia and pulled the girl into her arms. "Oh Emilia, I'm so, so sorry about your baby. It'll be alright though, you'll see." The beautiful Italian girl fixed her unusual blue eyes upon Hermione._

"'_Ermione how can you be sure? My baby, it is gone." She pouted, wiping at the tears pouring from her eyes._

"_I know it may seem like the end of the world right now, but I'm sure you'll be fine. You and Claudio, you'll be reunited, you'll have another baby. You'll see."_

_As she stroked Emilia's, thick black hair Hermione hoped to Merlin that by some miracle they'd get out of there alive._

_

* * *

_

_* You bastard! You killed my baby!_

_A/N: I know, I know. It's been years. Well months. I've just been super busy and I've not had time to write anything other than essays. I apologise greatly for the delay in the chapter. I've begun the next chapter but I'm not making any promises for when it'll be finished as I still have a lot on. If anyone is still following this story, I would just like to thank you._


	9. Of Rescue & Confessions

Shivering against the cold morning, Lily pulled her thick cloak tighter around herself. Tying her thick red hair into a plait, she stowed her wand in her pocket and left her room, ensuring that she did so quietly as not to wake Nadine and Kate. Entering the common room, she saw that the three boys were already there, staring solemnly into the fireplace. Coughing slightly to alert them of her presence, she was sure she saw Sirius jump.

"You ready boys?" She asked quietly, earning three simultaneous nods as they stood up and waited for her. She strode over and took James' hand and smiled slightly as he squeezed her hand gently and led her from the common room, followed closely by Remus and Sirius.

"What happens if she's hurt? I'll never forgive myself for leaving her in the common room the other night." Sirius lamented.

"Sirius, we can't think like that. Hermione is a strong girl, she survived time travel. She'll be fine. If anything it's Voldemort that should watch out." Lily soothed, reaching out and squeezing his arm comfortingly.

As they reached Dumbledore's office, there was a collective intake of breath before Remus muttered 'Sugar Mice' and the statue moved, allowing them entrance. The rest of the Order it seemed, were all already there and they turned to look at them as they walked in.

"Right then, if we're all here. Let's run through a plan of action." Dumbledore commanded. "Edgar Bones, Dedalus Diggle and Mundungus Fletcher, I want you three to go in first. Get rid of the first set of guards. Fabian and Gideon Prewitt, I want you to go with our newest members here, find Miss Green and get her out. The rest of you, I want half of you to take on the defensive and the rest of you to make sure we have no problem getting Miss Green out. Voldemort is bound to be there somewhere, it's just lucky for us we have Snape to tell us where his fortress is. Speaking of which, Snape you will stay here hidden at all times, I expect you to wear your death eater robes so that you are not in danger."

Snape nodded and went into a cabinet in the corner of the room, drawing out a heavy black robe and mask. As he dressed, it was eerie how right he looked in the robes and the Order had to look away from him, hiding the repulsion on their faces.

Sirius frowned and was about to say something when Remus suddenly let out a sharp gasp beside him and clutched his side.

"Remus mate, what's wrong?" He whispered.

"I-I have sh-shooting pains in my side." He panted in-between whimpers as he doubled over.

"Mister Lupin, Hospital wing now. You aren't coming on the mission if you're ill." McGonagall commanded, her eyes softening in sympathy.

"B-but professor, H-Hermione is my friend too." He whimpered, grimacing in pain.

"That may be Mister Lupin but we can't have you risking your own life or the lives of others because you aren't able to concentrate fully. Now away with you, I promise you can take part in the next mission." She Ordered. "Miss Evans, you go with him. I want no arguments, now go." The tone in her voice was final and the two students knew not to argue.

Turning to James, Lily kissed him hard on the lips.

"James I know this isn't really the perfect time but I love you. I always have. I never expected the first time for those words to pass my lips to be in front of a room full of people but hey what can you do." She laughed.

"Lils, I love you too." He answered, his voice breaking as he swept the pad of his thumb across her face.

"Ok then you silly sod, be careful and make sure Sirius doesn't get himself killed!" She laughed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she kissed him again and made her way over to Remus, supporting him on the way out of Dumbledore's office.

Sirius looked at James, biting his lip.

"Looks like it's just us then mate. Trust Remus to get ill on a day like this." He smirked.

"Yeah, to be fair though, it has _just_ been the full moon. That might be what it is." James replied, a slight frown on his face. Although he was glad that Lily ended up not joining them, it would have killed him to see his beloved red head in danger. He really felt for Sirius right then, the girl he loved was in danger and could already have faced a danger that neither he nor any of their friends had any idea of yet. He could tell by the look in Sirius' eyes that he wasn't going to come back without Hermione, no matter what.

"Right are we ready to go then?" Asked Dumbledore, as the light in the sky began to resemble the ghostly grey colour that was predawn. There was a collective murmur of agreement and he laid out three old boots. "These boots are the portkeys to and from our destination. I want everybody to grab it and when we arrive, they'll be stowed away safely, I expect you all to return as soon as your job as done. Do not put yourselves in unneeded danger." He said, sighing as he activated them. "I may not get a chance to say this once we arrive so good luck and I'll see you all in a few hours." He smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Hey mate." James whispered to Sirius.

"Yeah?"

"She'll be fine. Don't worry." James assured, smiling slightly as Sirius' grey eyes turned steely and he nodded.

"Course she will, she's my 'Mione." He replied, a smile cracking from his recently very solemn face.

The two boys nodded at each other as they made their way across the room to the group surrounding the final portkey and with a tug at their navels they were gone.

* * *

The moors they were standing on, were shrouded in mist. They were overlooking a long stone fortress, complete with high walls and two death eaters guarding the front entrance. Sirius rolled his eyes at how typical the scene seemed, it was like something out of an adventure story. He was almost sorry that they didn't have bows and arrows. Smiling wryly at the thought, he turned to James and gave him a thumbs up. No matter how sad he'd been, an adventure was an adventure. He felt exhilarated and he knew James did too, especially now that Lily wasn't joining them. The girl would have been a distraction to them, he knew James would have been more concerned about her safety than his own.

The line of wizards, spread out across the hill was a somewhat eclectic group but all together they looked rather imposing, menacing even. With a death eater and half giant in their midst, they weren't the average band of saviours. Dumbledore, who was standing slightly ahead of them turned around and nodded. With that Edgar Bones, Dedalus Diggle and Mundungus Fletcher stepped forward and stealthily made their way down to the fortress.

As the men made their way into the ground of the fortress, there was a sudden uproar. Death eaters streamed in from all angles, there was multi coloured flashes as curses were thrown and they saw black figures falling, one after the other, like dominoes almost.

What seemed like hours later, the ruckus that they had caused died down and the men had clearly made their way inside. Dumbledore nodded his head in confirmation for the raid to begin, just as the sky was beginning to lighten. It must have looked funny from above, a group of figures practically all dressed in black, creeping slowly towards a great stone fortress housing the most dangerous wizard in history.

James turned to Sirius, a lopsided grin lighting up his entire face. "Ready Padfoot?" He asked, brown eyes twinkling.

"Ready Prongs." He replied, returning the grin. However, this time there was a glint of sadness in his eyes and James patted him on the back gently. Amongst the rest of the Order, they felt invincible and the feeling increased when they managed to get into the inner rooms of the fortress without happening upon a single death eater. Evidently Bones, Diggle and Fletcher had done a remarkably good job. Making their way through the winding corridors, the air was getting colder and damper as they made their way towards what were clearly the dungeons. The sound of coughing and moans of pain were becoming more audible and James could see Sirius visibly tensing, his eyes flashing.

The Order had split up by this point and the Prewitt brothers, Sirius and James were the only ones now making their ways amongst the lower levels; whilst the rest were upstairs keeping the thick of the death eaters away. Turning a corner they came face to face with a burly death eater.

"Well well, what do we 'ave 'ere." He drawled, his accent laced with a cockney twang. Fabian and Gideon seemed to just look at each other as they simultaneously pointed their wands at the idiotic man and muttered 'Stupefy'. He hit the ground with a crash and they stepped over him and for good measure Sirius hit him with 'Pertificus Totalus', took his wand and kicked him in the side. James snickered at this and they marched onwards, further into the heart of the building.

After what seemed like hours of walking, they came across the darkest corridor that they'd come across so far and within it was a heavy door flanked by four death eaters. They instantly knew that it was where Hermione was being held. Fabian and Gideon put out their arms to stop Sirius and James and they threw what seemed to be a dung bomb into the corridor, immediately enraging all four death eaters who ran out into the corridor in which they were standing to be stunned by the four wizards. Sirius and James had to think on their feet but fortunately they had and they proceeded to hit the four death eaters with 'Pertificus Totalus.' Sirius was concerned at how easy getting to Hermione had been but he brushed it off as good fortune as one of the brothers unlocked the door with some kind of spell. The door swung open and Sirius ran towards it.

"Hermione!" He cried out, his grey eyes scanning the room nervously. Widening as they landed upon a pale and beaten looking Hermione, lying beside an olive skinned girl that was sitting stroking her hair. He rushed over instantly, falling to his knees and turning his head to the dark haired girl at Hermione's side. "Is she, um, is she?" The girl turned to him, her big blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

"No, no she is not dead. Though they beat her, they are unmerciful. They killed my unborn baby and because she stood up for me, later they took her from the room and beat her. They threw her back in here unconscious, she is yet to awaken." The girl cried, suddenly bursting into uncontrollable sobs. James rushed over and gathered the girl into his arms, she was so frail. Sirius took Hermione's wrist into his hand and breathed a sigh of relief as he felt a faint pulse, he did notice however that it was getting fainter, he had to get her out of the dungeon. The girl in James' arms had told him that her name was Emilia.

"Come on, we have to get going, Hermione's pulse is very faint and Emilia there looks as though she isn't going to hold out much longer." Sirius sighed, sweeping Hermione into his arms for the second time in a short period of time. "Merlin Hermione you might be light but you have to stop being unconscious when I find you." He laughed, kissing her forehead and following the Prewitt brothers out of the door, James following closely behind with a barely conscious Emilia in his arms. With the brothers in front of them, they managed to get back out of the fortress quickly and safely, eerily not coming across any death eaters at all besides the fallen ones they had to step over.

As soon as they were outside and out of range of the fortress, Sirius handed Hermione over to Gideon as he removed his cloak and wrapped it round her tiny body and took her back into his arms. He couldn't bear the thought of her being cold in the early morning air. They walked over to the hill that they'd ran from and sure enough there was only one boot left, the others had clearly already gotten away safely. Sighing in relief, the four men holding onto Hermione and Emilia tightly grabbed onto the port key and with a tug of the navel were transported back to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk but rose to his feet as they arrived.

"Ah, finally. You are the last to arrive, I was beginning to worry." He sighed, his eyes sparkling. "I suggest you take the girls to the Hospital Wing. Gideon, Fabian you may stay here and relax if you wish. The brothers nodded and Sirius and James left Dumbledore's office, practically running to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Entering the Hospital Wing, it was obvious why they hadn't come across many death eaters. Practically every bed was full and Madam Pomfrey was run off her feet healing cuts and broken appendages. Looking up as they entered, Madam Pomfrey shooed two patients that had recently been healed from their beds and with a flick of her wand sorted out the sheets and motioned for Sirius and James to lay down the girls. Then proceeding to shoo away the two raven haired boys she drew a curtain around her.

Sirius and James looked at each other sadly and turned around just in time to see a flash of red hair as Lily pounced on James. Remus moved to stand beside Sirius, laughing lightly.

"How'd it go mate?" He asked, looking at Sirius concernedly.

"She's lucky to be alive to be honest, if we hadn't got there when we did I don't think she'd have made it." He sighed, his voice cracking. "We found her with this Italian bird, they were locked in the darkest, coldest cell imaginable. It was bloody awful, I'm so glad we got her out of there." He grimaced, running a hand over his face and turning round to see Lily practically attacking James' face with her lips earning a roguish grin from Sirius. "How are you Remus? What was with the pains this morning?" He asked, looking at his friend curiously.

"Oh that, was just a side effect of my monthly visitor." He laughed, cracking a smile at his own joke. Sirius shook his head at his friend and clapped him on the back.

"Well it's good to know that it's not serious then ey?" He replied, his eyes widening as Madam Pomfrey emerged from behind the curtains which she shut behind her again.

"Madam P! How are the ladies?" He asked, fixing his eyes on the older woman.

"Mister Black, they'll live. They've been through a very traumatic experience and need a lot of rest but other than that they'll be fine. Although, it took me a while to wake Miss Green up, that did concern me. Never mind she's right as rain now, well she will be once she's had a good sleep. Now you and Mister Potter there need to be checked over too." She said sternly, pointing her wand at Sirius and muttering an incantation, nodding happily as the tip of her wand turned green and did the same to James who also turned her wand green. "Very good, now off with you, you can visit the ladies after dinner." She demanded, shooing him away from the curtains.

* * *

Sitting in the common room before dinner, Sirius kept scowling and looking at his watch. James had to laugh at his friend's impatience.

"Sirius, you used to be the biggest man whore Hogwarts has ever seen, now you're checking your watch obsessively over a girl you've known a few weeks. I have to say, it's rather amusing to say the least." Lily laughed and cuddled up closer to James who in turn high fived Remus. Sirius rolled his eyes at his friends but was startled as Lily's beautiful green eyes narrowed to practically slits as she glared across the room. All three boys turned their heads to see Nadine saunter across the common room, one hand on her hip as she strutted as though she were on a catwalk. Unsurprisingly, her destination was where they were sitting.

"What the hell do you want?" Hissed Lily, her nails digging into James' arm in fury. Nadine tossed her mane of silky hair and laughed huskily.

"Oh my little muggleborn, you need to learn your place. Do not speak to me unless spoken to first." She purred, her eyes never leaving Sirius' face.

"I can't believe I was ever friends with you!" Lily screeched, throwing the exotic girl a hatred filled glare.

"Ugh likewise, I have no idea why I surrounded myself with those inferior to me." She tutted. "Now Sirius my love, be a dear and accompany me to the great hall for dinner? I seem to have misplaced Peter and I simply cannot bare to be seen entering the Great Hall alone." She purred, fluttering her eyelashes at him. He simply rolled his eyes and glared at her.

"Nadine, when are you going to get the pictures. I am _not_ interested, go play your mind games with someone else. I'm in love with Hermione, nothing you can do or say will change that. Do you think I've forgotten the other night?" He growled, turning his head away from the stunned brunette. "Please go away, I don't want somebody of inferior social ranking taking up my air." He taunted haughtily, knowing that his family was of a higher social ranking than hers. Pouting she turned on her heel and stalked out of the room, earning cheers from Lily, James and Remus. Sirius laughed and stood up, bowing deeply. "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week." He laughed before Lily grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him back down to sit on the sofa beside her.

"Bloody show off." She muttered despite the fact that she was grinning at him.

"Love you too Lils." He laughed, in high spirits because he was going to see Hermione in a matter of minutes now instead of hours. As the clock struck seven, Sirius jumped to his feet and dragged his friends to the Great Hall for dinner, practically running all the way there.

As they sat down, Sirius grabbed some ham sandwiches, two chocolate muffins and stood up again.

"Sirius where are you going mate?" Remus asked, a confused expression on his face.

"Hospital Wing." Was the short answer he received as Sirius rushed from the Great Hall.

* * *

Sitting up in bed, Hermione looked around her and instantly recognized the Hospital Wing. She turned to her side to see a peacefully sleeping Emilia and burst into relieved tears. The curtains in front of her bed were yanked open and Madam Pomfrey poked her head in.

"Oh Miss Green, you're awake. Just in time, you have a visitor that's been dying to see you." She smiled, opening the curtains fully and allowing Sirius to be brought into view.

"Sirius." She gasped, in disbelief. She had forgotten how beautiful he was.

"Yeah 'Mione, it's me." He replied, giving her his roguish smile, causing her to burst into a fresh wave of tears. Alarmed at this, Sirius was at her side in an instant, the food laying forgotten on the bedside cabinet as he gathered her into his arms and held her tightly.

"I thought I was going to die" she sobbed, clutching him to her tightly as if she never wanted to let go. "I thought I'd never see you again. Sirius, I need to tell you ... I'm in love with you." She choked out, her cheeks turning pink as she pulled away from him. Her big brown doe eyes gazing up at him.

"Mione I love you too." He grinned, leaning down and covering her pouted, chapped lips with his. Hermione sighed against his mouth and kissed him back eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with his unruly black hair. He ran a hand down her side, her involuntary shivers making him grin against her kisses.

An impatient cough interrupted them and Hermione looked sheepishly over Sirius' shoulder to Madam Pomfrey who was standing with one hand on her hip and a goblet in the other, no doubt containing a disgusting tasting potion. Sirius grinned and let go of Hermione, sinking into the seat beside her bed as she drank her potion with a grimace. He smiled widely as she lay back against her pillows and grasped his hand tightly. Sirius coughed uncomfortably and sighed.

"So you're a time traveller huh?" He whispered, tightening his grip on her hand although the hurt that flashed in his eyes was evident. Hermione frowned, wishing she hadn't had to lie to them.

"I'm so sorry Sirius, I had no choice but to keep it a secret. I've already changed the future beyond repair so much. I suppose you knowing my true identity now couldn't really hurt anymore." She sighed, bringing their clasped hands to her mouth and kissing Sirius' hand. Sirius nodded and ran his thumb over her hand.

"No matter now love, I'm just glad you're safe. It really put things into perspective, I was so angry at you when I found out who you really were but seeing you collapsed in that cell; I felt like I was dying myself. My heart felt as though it would break in two if you ... if you didn't make it." He choked out, his emotions getting the better of him as Hermione looked on incredulously. The notorious playboy Sirius Black was baring his soul to her and it seemed he had fallen in love with her. Reaching across and pulling his chin up so that his beautiful, tear filled grey eyes were staring directly into hers.

"Sirius Black I love you. I may not know how long I'm going to be able to stay in this time but I know that my feelings for you are _never_ going away. Do you understand that? I've never felt this way about anyone before. I thought I was in love before I came here but it doesn't hold a candle to how I feel for you." She admitted, tears rolling down her face at the sight of Sirius' wet eyes.

A crash caught their attention and they looked towards the Hospital Wing doors, laughing to see that they had been swung so far open that they had caused a dint in the wall as James, Lily and Remus had rushed in. Madam Pomfrey held up a hand in protest but she was suitably ignored as they bounded over and practically jumped on Hermione's bed.

"Hermione Green what in the bloody hell are we going to do with you?" James laughed, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead.

"Actually." Hermione responded, blushing slightly. "My real name is Hermione Granger, I gave Dumbledore the surname Green as it's my mother's new surname and I was panicked." She ducked her head, expecting a scathing response. Sirius laughed lightly and kissed her hand.

"It's only a few letters difference you silly sod." He crowed affectionately.

"So Hermione, are we going to get the full story?" Lily asked, cocking her head curiously as she stroked her friend's arm.

Hermione nodded and proceeded to fill them in on the full story of what had happened since her mother's wedding day. Pausing briefly to allow for the emotional outbursts of Lily and Sirius and a brief curious look towards the sleeping form of Emilia.

"Where's Kate?" Hermione asked once she had finished regaling her story. The group looked at each other, worry filling their eyes.

"We haven't been able to get her to come out of the dormitories since yesterday morning. She's so distraught about her family that she refuses to see anyone. She's only communicating with us when we bring her food." Hermione, nodded biting her lip in thought. Sirius glanced at her and growled.

"Don't bite your lip like that 'Mione, I don't think I can control myself around you when you do it." He muttered, Hermione turned pink and James smirked, nudging Sirius in the side.

Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to come storming over.

"Right you lot, I want you out! My patient needs her rest and I don't want you waking up the young lady beside her. You can see her tomorrow, off with you." She demanded, standing over them until they all reluctantly got up.

With hearty yet reluctant goodbyes they left the Hospital Wing and Hermione was left alone to her thoughts. She really did love these people and didn't know what she'd do when it came to going home, she wasn't even too sure she wanted to go home at all anymore. She hadn't meant to become so attached to the group and she definitely hadn't meant to start a romantic involvement with her best friend's godfather. Sighing, she closed her eyes. She'd think about it more when she wasn't lying in a bed in the Hospital Wing.

* * *

_A/N: Another chapter, rather quickly. I didn't think I'd have time but I have a week off so I thought I'd do some more writing. I hope this chapter wasn't too rushed but I felt I did as well as I could. As always please Read & Review. Please and Thank you._

_- Miss Penny Lockhart_


	10. Of Apologies & Firewhiskey

_A/N: I deeply apologise for how long it took me to write this chapter. I have no excuse other than how turbulent my life has been recently. I have begun to write the next chapter so hopefully I'll finish that soon. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I found it very difficult to write for some reason._

_As always, reviews would be greatly appreciated, if only to tell me if you think I'm going in the right direction with this story? Any inconsistencies etc? I'm trying to stay consistent but sometimes it is very hard haha._

_- MissPennyLockhart_

* * *

The two weeks following Hermione's rescue, were some of the hardest she'd ever faced. Her mind was constantly occupied with the age old question, should she stay ... or should she go. Granted, they still hadn't found a way for her to be sent back but it was only a matter of time.

Sighing, Hermione drew her knees to her chest and traced a finger down the rain spattered window. It was a Saturday evening and instead of being in the common room with her friends; enjoying the time she had left with them, she was sitting on the wide windowsill that framed one of the larger windows in the girl's dormitories. Although a bit bruised, Hermione was physically fine following her kidnap and imprisonment but it had made her uneasy and she was finding herself less able to join in with the others. She had become withdrawn and she knew it, the only person that seemed to be able to bring her out of her shell seemed to be Sirius and he'd been unusually distant from her, following her release from the hospital wing. She had known that the truth would hurt him but she hadn't realised that after admitting his love to her, he'd pull away. Blinking back tears, Hermione gazed out into the grounds, the shadowy outlines filling her with a sense of longing. If she were back with Harry and Ron they'd no doubt be out on those exact grounds, carrying out some plan or another.

The opening of the dormitory door snapped Hermione out of her thoughts and she turned her head to see Lily standing in the archway, her brow furrowed with worry for her friend.

"You don't need to check up on me Lily. I'm fine." Hermione sighed, turning her head back to the window, her breath fogging up the window even more than it was before. Lily frowned and crossed the room, stopping beside Hermione and pressing a hand to the stone wall.

"I know I don't need to check up on you Hermione but I want to. You're my friend and you can say what you will but I know that you aren't fine. I can see it in your eyes, they've lost the sparkle they had before the ... um ... the incident." She whispered, reaching out to squeeze Hermione's arm gently. "Just let me in. I'm your friend; it's what I'm here for 'Mione." She pleaded, the nickname slipping from her mouth before she had a chance to stop it. Her eyes widened, she knew it was what Sirius called her and she saw her mistake take effect as her friend's eyes widened and began to rapidly water.

"L-Lily." Hermione stuttered out before lurching over and falling into her friend's arms, tears streaming down her face as she choked out a sob. "S-Sirius hates me doesn't he?" She sniffed, stumbling over his name. Lily sighed, hugging Hermione to her, silently cursing Sirius for the idiotic way in which he was behaving.

"Hermione, Sirius does _not_ hate you. I'm damn certain of that, he's just a bit upset at the moment. I think you need to talk to him." Lily soothed, stroking her friends hair. Hermione however, shot her head up and pulled out of Lily's arms, drawing her knees up to her chin.

"Lily! How on Earth am I meant to talk to Sirius when he's all but avoiding me?" She bit out frustratedly, wiping furiously at the tears falling down her face. "He promised me he was fine with the fact that I'd hidden my identity but he's gone back on his word. I don't know what I can do." Sighing, Lily reached across and brushed a stray curl out of Hermione's eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, Sirius is male. They're particularly dense when it comes to the feelings of the opposite sex. Not only this but you're the first girl that Sirius has ever actually been serious about and I think he's terrified because he knows that inevitably he's going to lose you." She cooed, kissing the side of Hermione's head. "I'm going to go downstairs and send Sirius up; I can't have my best friend feeling like this. He'll come up here, just wait there." Lily smiled, squeezing Hermione's shoulder and flouncing out of the dormitory.

Hermione bit her lip, no matter how much she wanted to talk with Sirius again, she didn't particularly want him to feel forced into speaking to her. Drawing a heart on the steamed up window, she laid her head against the cool glass, not even flinching when the dormitory doors opened and she heard Sirius' familiar heavy footsteps slowly padding towards her. Her heart was pounding and her eyes were filling up, she couldn't will herself to look at him, not until he spoke to her.

* * *

"Hermione." Sirius mumbled, noticing her visibly stiffen as he said her full name. He knew he'd been an arse but knowing that the girl that you're in love with would leave and not come back wasn't something a man could easily deal with. He had been incredibly hurt but when Lily had come storming into the common room and none too gently informed him that his girlfriend was on the verge of hysteria and that it was all his fault, he knew that he'd been am incredibly selfish git.

Sighing, he stepped forward and placed a hand gently on her shoulder, praying that she wouldn't shrug him off. He was mildly relieved when she didn't but when she turned around to face him, his heart twisted painfully. She was to put it simply, a mess. Her hair was more unruly than usual, her normally happily sparkling brown eyes were glassy with tears and she bore a wounded expression which was emphasised by the dark purple circles lining her big brown eyes. He gasped, choking out "Mione." Before pulling the suddenly sobbing witch into his strong arms.

"H-how could you do this to me?" She whimpered, her sobs shaking her small form that was tightly wrapped in his arms. "Sirius Black you promised you were fine, why did you lie to me!" She bit out, turning her head away from his searching eyes.

"'Mione, I know I promised but you have to understand what I'm going through. I know for certain that I'm going to lose you at some point in the near future. How do you think that makes me feel?" He asked, coughing to cover the break in his voice. "I'm in love with you and it hurts like hell, the thought that we can only be together for a little while."

"I wish you'd have come to me Sirius, I know how you feel. I feel exactly the bloody same. Do you not think it hurts me to know that the one person I've come to love the most in the world is someone that is going to be ripped from my life purely because of circumstance." She choked out as he pulled her up from the windowsill and into a proper hug, crushing her tiny body against his.

"I fucking love you 'Mione. My 'Mione." He sobbed, the tears now falling unrestricted from his eyes.

"I love you too Sirius." She whispered back, pulling his face down to hers and kissing him soundly on the lips.

"I'm so sorry for being an arse. I was too caught up in my own feelings that I didn't think about yours."

"You're right, you _are_ an arse." Hermione sighed before reaching up and kissing him chastely on the cheek which she belatedly noticed was darkened with day old stubble. This surprised her as Sirius was generally clean shaven. "But you're my favourite arse and I find that I cannot bring myself to be mad at you Sirius Black." Smiling slightly she brushed the tears from his cheeks and kissed him lightly on the lips, heaving a shuddering sigh when he caught her face in his hands and kissed her hard.

Pulling away, Sirius rested his forehead gently against Hermione's, looking her unwaveringly in the eye.

"How about you and I take a trip to Hogsmeade. Just us, I think after all of this we deserve some uninterrupted time alone. We won't get caught, I promise. James, Remus and I always go out."

His tone was verging on pleading and the look in his eyes made Hermione want to comply with anything the marauder said. She was well aware of his ability to persuade.

"But Sirius – look at me, I'm a mess." She muttered, pulling her head away from his and struggled to run a hand through her hair.

"You're beautiful love, as you always are to me but if you're that bothered get Lily to cast some glamour charms on you. I could do with a shave as well." He smirked, running a hand lightly across his unshaven jaw. "Either way we're going out. So I'll send Evans up and we'll go in an hour." He confirmed, in a decidedly more cheerful way than earlier, wiping his face so as to remove the last remnants of the tears on his face.

Hermione nodded slightly, a small smile crossing her face.

* * *

"Hermione you look stunning." Grinned Lily, joy crossing her face unabashedly. She was so happy that her best friend was happy again, even more so that Sirius was happy again; she'd never seen him in such a state before and it worried her more than she'd care to admit.

"Thanks Lils, you _have_ to teach me those charms though." Hermione grinned, standing in front of the bathroom mirror and taking in her appearance. Compared to the state she had been in an hour earlier, the reflection was that of utter perfection. Her perfectly made up face showed no trace of the distraught fatigue that it had previously, her bushy hair fell in thick curls down her back and the shift dress and flats that she was wearing enhanced her tiny figure. Hermione reached across and pulled Lily into a much needed hug, the two girls grinned at each other and Hermione coughed, smoothing down the dress.

A knock at the door startled the girls and Hermione walked over, opening it to reveal a sharply dressed Sirius. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of him, dressed in a pair of black jeans, a long white shirt and black leather shoes. Smirking at her reaction, Sirius caught her hand and kissed it gently.

"Milady, would'st thou care to escort me to yonder Hogsmeade on this fair eve?" Hermione blushed slightly but grinned at the handsome marauder in front of her. The Sirius Black charm never failed to affect her, no matter how much she attempted to hide it.

"Why yes good sir, I would love to join you in the quaint village that is Hogsmeade." She replied, threading her arm through his as he walked her down the girl's staircase. "Wait a minute Sirius, how on Earth did you get up to the girls dormitories, aren't the stairs supposed to turn into a slide?" She questioned, confusion etched upon her face.

"That my dear, is for you to know and you to _never_ find out. It is after all, a marauder secret." He teased, tapping his nose. Hermione sighed and poked him in the side, evoking a very unmanly squeal from him.

"What the hell was that noise?" Queried a confused looking James Potter that came skittering around the corner, almost running into Sirius and Hermione who had reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah Hermione!" He started, his face lighting up with a disarming grin as he ripped her from Sirius' arms and hugged her tightly to his chest, squeezing the breath out of her. "I missed you." He pouted, letting go of her as he realised that she was struggling to breathe.

"James I saw you earlier." She laughed, looking at her friend oddly.

"I know but you weren't really there earlier. You were so distant it felt like you weren't really with us." He laughed, kissing her on the head.

"Oh, I'm sorry James." Hermione sighed, guilt marring her words. Sirius squeezed her hand gently.

"Don't be sorry Hermione, it isn't your fault." James grinned before going and sitting back down by the fire next to Remus who was sleeping soundly on the sofa.

"Well we had better get going before it gets too late to go out." Sirius suggested, tipping his head towards the portrait hole. Hermione nodded, tightening her grip on Sirius' hand and dragging him out of the common room.

"Someone's eager." Sirius teased, swatting Hermione's bum as he climbed out of the portrait hole after her.

"I've missed you Sirius, it's quite fitting that I want to spend time alone with you." Hermione admonished, melting into him as he slung his arm over her shoulder.

"I agree with that love." He grinned, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "I can't believe we're actually going out _before_ curfew." He pouted.

"Aw Sirius, aren't you satisfied with breaking the rules half way?" Hermione teased.

"No, No I'm not." He laughed, dropping his arm and grabbing her hand as they quickly walked to the third floor and the statue of the one-eyed witch.

* * *

"You're taking me to the _Hogs Head_?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend who was grinning cheekily back at her.

"Well, you see ... it's a Saturday night. I happen to know that certain teachers frequent The Three Broomsticks. So my beautiful girlfriend, we have less chance of being caught in The Hogs Head." He grinned, taking Hermione's hand tightly in his and leading her into the shadowy tavern.

Hermione's eyes widened in wonder. The few times she'd been into the pub, she had been far too concerned about the reason she was there to notice the decor or the colourful customers that seemed to be loitering around the darkened corners, clutching pints of mead. Shaking his head in amusement, Sirius tugged Hermione into a small booth that was slightly disconnected to the rest of the room and went to the bar to get them drinks.

Sitting back and taking an unobstructed glance around the bar, Hermione was shocked to see that more than one pair of eyes was upon her; each in a decidedly leering manner. Quickly averting her eyes to the battered wooden table in front of her, her fingers grasped the edge of the seat tightly. She was unused to attention from unfamiliar, slightly creepy older men. With constantly being surrounded by male friends, men generally didn't make it a habit to look at what could cross into dangerous territory. It made her nervous that they were and she silently begged Sirius to hurry up and return to her, lest one of the old men took it upon themselves to keep her company.

Glancing up, she saw that Sirius was indeed heading back over to her. Breathing a sigh of relief she grinned broadly at him as he joined her.

"Eager to see me there love?" He teased, winking at her as he handed her a glass of what suspiciously looked like Firewhiskey.

"Very, the men in this place give me the creeps." She pouted, moving closer to an obliging Sirius.

"Ah well beautiful, your big strong boyfriend is here to protect you now." He stated, puffing out his chest in a show of 'manliness'. Snorting in a very unladylike fashion, Hermione smacked him in the stomach and kissed him on the cheek.

"Manly, sure." She laughed as Sirius shot her a dark look.

"I _am_ manly." He protested as he took a mouthful of Firewhiskey. Imitating him, Hermione also took a drink of her whiskey and found herself spluttering and feeling instantly light headed.

"Oh my, I really should have started drinking Firewhiskey when my friends did." She muttered sheepishly as Sirius tried to hold back his laughter. "Laugh all you like Mister Black; I have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Except that you can't drink to save your life." He laughed. Not one to be told that she can't do something, Hermione raised an eyebrow at her smirking boyfriend.

"Is that a challenge?" She demanded, eyes narrowing slightly.

"If you want it to be gorgeous." He countered, winking at her. A spark of competition entered Hermione's eyes and taking a deep breath she quickly downed her drink and slammed the empty glass onto the table, clenching her eyes shut as she willed the burning to go away. Sirius smirked and tossed his drink back without flinching and motioned for the bartender to bring more drinks over. Grumbling the old bartender glared over and with a flick of his wand sent a bottle of Firewhiskey and two shot glasses, earning a raised eyebrow from Hermione.

"Shots? Really?" She queried, blanching slightly.

"Not afraid are you?" He teased, stroking her hand gently.

"Not on your bloody life." She snapped back, a determined look passing across her face. Sirius smirked, filling the two shot glasses and sliding one over to Hermione. As she picked hers up warily, he grinned and picked up his own, chinking their glasses together.

"Cheers." He grinned before downing his drink.

"Cheers." She mumbled back, nonplussed as she gulped back her shot, making a disgusted face which had Sirius in hysterics.

* * *

"I told you I could hold my drunk ... uh, I mean drink." Hermione giggled, grasping Sirius' arm as they stumbled out of the Hogs Head, a second bottle of Firewhiskey swinging from Sirius' hand. Sirius grinned broadly and leaned over, placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"'Mione we both know that you can't hold your drink. You're drunk whereas I, I'm only slightly tipsy." He boasted, stumbling slightly over his own feet as he let go of Hermione's arm, which earned him a snort of laughter from Hermione.

"In your dreams Black." She retorted tartly, despite her drunken demeanour. Making a grab for the bottle of Firewhiskey, Sirius laughed and slapped her hand in a manner that reminded her distinctly of Molly Weasley when she shooed her children away before dinner was ready.

"Oi! Grabby hands, off." Sirius chastised, winking at her. "I have plans for this bottle." He smirked, winking at her.

"You do, do you?" Hermione asked, amusedly.

"I do, follow me and I shall reveal all." He teased, trying to create an air of mystery. Hermione rolled her eyes and with a slight stumble, she grabbed hold of Sirius' hand and allowed him to pull her down a dark alley towards the Shrieking Shack.

"The Shrieking Shack?"

"As suitable a place as any to get even more rat arsed." He grinned; Hermione nodded slightly in agreement and gave him a dubious look.

"How exactly are we going to get in Sirius? I thought the only entrance was through The Whomping Willow?" She asked, confusion evident.

"Ah you see, that's not true. The back door opens too, nobody ever attempts to break in though because of the 'ghouls'." He laughed, making half quotation marks in the air, whilst simultaneously gripping onto the bottle of Firewhiskey for dear life and holding Hermione's hand tightly. "However, I have a different path to get there." He grinned.

"You _have_ to teach me the way." Hermione murmured, her eyes wide in wonder at the difference in scenery.

"There's a lot you want to know tonight isn't there darlin'?" Sirius teased, tugging her arm so that she began to walk alongside him.

"Well Sirius, I have a very _inquisitive_ mind." She grinned, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his lips before turning her head and grinning as they strolled along one of the darkest alleys she'd ever seen in Hogsmeade.

"Good." He muttered before tugging her along as he broke into bigger strides.

"Christ Sirius if you keep up this pace I'm going to have a heart attack."

"'Mione sweetheart, now is not the time for argument. We're in a very dodgy part of Knockturn Alley after nightfall." He murmured, smirking slightly as her pace quickened. "I thought that would get you moving." He laughed, grunting as she swatted his arm, her breath coming in quick pants as she kept up with his long legged strides.

"I've never been this way to the Shrieking Shack before." Hermione said, her eyes squinting in the dark in an attempt to see where she was.

"That's because you're a good girl and only the most dastardly rogues know of this area." Sirius quipped.

"Oh, well how do you know about it then?" Hermione teased. With mock hurt Sirius made a harrumphing noise and poked his tongue out at her.

"The Black family is notorious for its dark ways unfortunately, Father brought my brother and I down this area quite a bit when we were younger, back when I _wasn't_ a disgrace to the family name. His whore lived around here somewhere." Sirius sighed, shaking his head as if to rid himself of the painful memories. "Anyway, enough about me, we're here." He whispered, handing Hermione the bottle of Firewhiskey.

Looking around her in the dim light that was filtering from some of the windows that were scattered along the buildings, Hermione looked up to see The Shrieking Shack looming above her, protected by a thick wooden fence that wrapped right around the back of the house.

"Sirius, I do hope you aren't expecting me to climb this fence! I'm wearing a dress!" Hermione tutted, looking for a gate but seeing none.

"Of course not beautiful, patience is a virtue, just wait and see." He smiled, taking her hand in his and kissing it gently before quickly taking his wand from his pocket. "Stand back and watch." He commanded causing Hermione to step back a few paces in curiosity.

Standing before the fence, Sirius had a look of intense concentration on his face. Hermione had never before seen him look so wholly focussed on one thing besides when he was looking at her. With a few carefully placed taps and a muttered incantation, the wooden planks that made up the fence began to dislodge themselves and slide apart leaving a gap in the fence big enough for a person to get through sideways.

Beckoning Hermione to follow him, Sirius twisted sideways and sidestepped into the grounds of The Shrieking Shack. As Hermione entered the grounds, the hole that they'd entered through instantly sealed up as though it'd known how many bodies to let through.

"Wow." Hermione gasped, it didn't matter how long she'd existed in the Wizarding world, she was still in awe of the things around her.

"Yeah kind of immense isn't it?" Sirius whispered.

"It is, I've never seen it from this angle, or in a calm situation before." Hermione whispered back, suddenly aware of how close she was standing to Sirius.

"C'mon." Sirius grinned, taking her hand again and leading her to the back door of the looming house. With a quick _Alohomora_ they were inside and Sirius quickly locked and warded the door, just in case.

"It seems different somehow, compared to the last time I was here. Which I suppose was in the future so I can be forgiven at being shocked at how clean it is." Hermione trailed off after catching the bemused look that Sirius sent her.

"You're rambling." He laughed before leaning forward and kissing her soundly on the lips.

"Sorry." She blushed, turning her head away from him. Sirius shook his head and cupped her face in his hand.

"Don't be sorry gorgeous, I like my way of shutting you up." He winked, causing her blush to deepen.

Heading into the heart of the house, Hermione discovered that Sirius had already planned the night. In the living room, a plush rug that was scattered with big comfy cushions was spread across the floor in front of the roaring fireplace. Heavy blackout charms were cast upon the windows so that no light escaped the house and got them caught.

"Did you plan this Mister Black?" Hermione gasped, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears as she set down the bottle of Firewhiskey. Sirius stood there, rubbing the back of his neck and looking incredibly nervous.

"Uh yeah, I mean ... I'm not used to all of this _romantic_ stuff so I dunno. Is this okay?" He asked, his nervousness at the situation and her reaction obvious. Hermione grinned broadly at him and threw herself into his arms, kissing him quickly.

"Oh Sirius, its perfect. I love it. If anybody didn't know your reputation, you'd earn one for being a secret romantic." She teased as he stroked her face gently.

"Only when it comes to you love." He whispered huskily before claiming her lips thoroughly with his own, earning a gentle involuntary moan from Hermione. It was evident that they were both extremely drunk when Hermione fell to the floor, pulling Sirius down on top of her. Giggling, she leaned up and continued kissing him, her hands exploring the muscled planes of his chest eagerly.

"You have such a nice chest." Hermione practically purred, her voice shooting straight to Sirius' groin.

"'Mione gorgeous, I think you had better stop touching me like that." He murmured, stilling her hands and raising up off of her slightly to look into her eyes.

"Why?" She challenged, a spark flaming in her eyes.

"Because if you don't stop touching me like that then I can't ... won't be held responsible for my actions." He growled, leaning down and nipping her lips gently.

"Maybe I don't want you to worry about your actions." She retaliated, raising a defiant eyebrow.

"You're drunk Hermione, you don't know what you're saying." Sirius argued, finding it harder to argue as she ran her foot along the back of his leg and squirmed beneath him.

"Like hell I don't Black, I'm probably the most sensible drunk you'll ever come across now shut the fuck up and kiss me." She growled, dragging his head down to hers and kissing him roughly.

Moaning into her mouth, Sirius brought one hand up to hold her face as his other hand began to roam the soft curves of her body.

"Sirius, I want you, tonight, here, I want you." She whispered.

"A-are you sure 'Mione? Once we start I don't think I'll have the willpower to stop." He replied huskily, dropping kisses over her face.

"I've never been more sure." Hermione grinned, pulling Sirius' face down to hers once more as they began to undress eachother.


	11. Of The Morning After & Comforting Friend

_A/N: Hello strangers. Well I'll be certainly surprised if anyone is still reading this story considering the vast amount of time that has passed since I last updated. However, the only excuse I have is that real life has gotten in the way. That and an astoundingly bad case of writers block. This may be why this chapter isn't as good as the rest. However, rest assured I feel like I'm back in my stride and the next chapter is underway. If anyone has any suggestions, they're completely welcome. As it is, if you're still following this story ... thank you._

* * *

Grumbling sleepily, Hermione threw an arm across her eyes grumpily, revelling in the fact that the sunlight was no longer attempting to burn her retinas through her closed eyelids.

However, the peace only lasted a few seconds before her brain began to feel as though it were trying to thump out of her skull. Whimpering slightly she pried her eyes open and was filled with confusion as she took in her surroundings.

The room was bare, bare floorboards, bare walls, bare windows, bare Sirius.

Hermione stopped, looking down and noticing that she too was devoid of clothing. The night before came flooding back, she had slept with the infamous womanizing marauder, Sirius Black. Grinning broadly she shoved Sirius' shoulder, causing him to awaken with a start.

"Whazzamatter?" He mumbled sleepily, his hair tousled in an adorable way.

"Nothing. Just, good morning." Hermione blushed, grinning as Sirius' gaze drifted from her face as he noticed her state of undress.

"Morning gorgeous." He drawled in a way that reminded Hermione distinctly of Draco Malfoy. Well they _were_ related.

"Eyes are up here Black." She laughed, pointing at her face before casting _Accio_ to locate her clothing.

"Well, if you insist on being naked in my presence." He winked, pulling on his trousers which were crumpled in a heap beside him.

"I believe that my state of undress is your fault Mister Black." Hermione grinned, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ha. Don't try that one with me sweetheart, if I remember correctly it was you who initiated the removal of clothing last night." He laughed, dragging her back towards him just as she'd struggled into her dress.

"Complaining are we?" She teased.

"Not at all sweetheart, I thoroughly enjoyed making love to you." He said, kissing her gently as she blushed at his romantic words.

"Oh Sirius; I never thought I'd hear the day you used the term 'making love' for sex."

"Well you've changed me love, I'd say for the better. I love you."

"I love you too Sirius Black." Hermione replied earnestly. She was relieved at the turn of events which had befallen the previous night. When she'd woken the day before, she'd been so distraught at the way things had turned out that she was adamant that she'd never be happy again. Yet, here she was in the arms of the man she loved. "Not that I want to leave our little love nest so soon, but I think we should get back to Hogwarts." She sighed, disgruntled at the thought of having to share Sirius.

"Do we have to?" He muttered, kissing her neck gently.

"Y-yes we do." She stuttered, pulling away from him as he smirked smugly at her. "I have to visit Emilia anyway. I haven't actually seen her since we were rescued; I bet she feels so alone."

Sirius sighed and pouted. "Fine. I suppose we'd better go see her."

"You say it as though it's a bad thing."

"Not at all." He sighed "I just want to keep you all to myself."

"You can have me all to yourself again as soon as we've been to the hospital. Now zip me up." She smiled, turning her back on the beautiful man before her.

* * *

The look on Madam Pomfrey's face as they approached the hospital wing was one of severe suspicion. "May I help you?" She asked, hands on hips, sharp eyes narrowed.

"Ah my dearest Madam Pomfrey, but of course we're here to ask permission to visit one of your patients." Sirius replied, grinning charmingly at the older woman.

"I've heard that one before Black; you're not getting in here." She growled, crossing her arms sternly.

"But Madam, we're here to see Emilia. I'm certain she's not had any visitors since she and I were rescued." Hermione begged, her eyes imploring the older woman to understand.

"Fine, Miss Green you may come in. Black you wait outside." She barked.

"Please Madam; may Sirius come in with me? I need his support; I'll be an emotional wreck without him. What happened to Emilia and I, it was awful, I'm certain that I'll relive it as soon as I see the poor girl." Hermione pleaded. Madam Pomfrey sighed in defeat.

"Go on then, you may go in. I want you out quickly though, I will not have the two of you disturbing the recovery of my patient." She said, glaring pointedly at Sirius as the pair grinned their thanks at her and entered the hospital wing.

Walking quietly to the bed, Hermione winced as she took in the beautiful Italian girl before her. Her large eyes were blank and fixed in front of her, not even a flicker of recognition passed her face as Hermione stopped beside her.

"Emilia?" Hermione started, clearing her throat. Emilia blinked and turned to face Hermione and Sirius.

"Hello Hermione. It is a lot brighter in here than the prison cell, yes?"

"It is Emilia, how are you feeling?"

"I am weary. My heart feels broken and I don't know how to go on." She replied honestly, blinking back tears. "I know that I will not see my Claudio until this dastardly war is over."

"That may be but at least you'll be safe at Hogwarts. We won't let anything happen to you." Hermione cried, sitting down beside Emilia on the bed and pulling her into a hug.

"But my baby." She began to sob, clutching to Hermione as her body shook. "My Rosalia is dead ... they k-killed her."

"Oh Emilia I'm so sorry." Hermione soothed, stroking her hair.

"It is not your fault." She sighed, pulling away as she noticed Sirius for the first time. "You! You must be Hermione's amore!"

Sirius grinned "I am, I'm Sirius Black, pleasure to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you also."

"If you need anything at all, I mean anything, just give us the word." He smiled.

"Hopefully you'll be back on your feet soon and we can take you for a tour of Hogwarts." Hermione offered, giving her a squeeze as the girl yawned loudly.

"Sorry, I am not yet fully myself. I am so tired." She sighed, her eyes beginning to flutter as she fought to stay awake.

"We better go, we'll be back to visit soon don't worry." Hermione whispered, rising from her place on the bed and taking Sirius' hand as they left the hospital wing leaving a sleeping girl behind them under the watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

"And _where_ have you two been?" Came the smug voice of Lily Evans as they entered the common room. The redhead leapt from her position curled up beside James and bounded over to them.

"Just the hospital wing visiting Emilia." Replied Hermione coyly, avoiding eye contact with her friend.

"Oh come on, you know I mean the fact that you didn't come back last night!" Lily crowed, her eyes darting suspiciously between her two friends.

"Well ... I ... uh." Stuttered Hermione, turning a deep shade of pink.

"We fell asleep where we were, no biggie Lily, don't pester poor Hermione look at how flustered she's getting." Sirius laughed, squeezing Hermione's hand.

"Hmm okay." She replied, shooting Hermione a look that promised further probing.

"So how is Emilia then?" Asked James, eyes filled with concern.

"Honestly, I'm worried about her mental health. She's physically fine now, completely healed but it's as though she's not even in this world anymore. She was just sat staring into space with such a despondent look on her face that I wanted to cry." Hermione replied, frowning.

"Well of course she's low. She's separated from the love of her life and has just had her unborn baby murdered, she's completely alone in a foreign country. All we can do is to rally around her, keep her spirits up and make her feel as at home as we possibly can." Lily chipped in, sighing as they all nodded in agreement.

"We need to make sure that she never feels lonely." Came a quiet voice from the top of the stairs.

They all turned in shock as a messy blonde head appeared as Kate descended the stairs. Once over her shock, Lily gasped and ran straight over to her friend pulling her into a tight hug.

"Oh Kate you're up." She murmured, pulling away and stroking the girl's hair.

"Well, I heard you guys talking about that poor Italian girl and I thought, perhaps I'm being dramatic and selfish by refusing to be around my friends. I mean, she has no one and I have you lot, you're all wonderful and here for me and I've been shutting you out when really I should be letting you in, helping me grieve."

Hermione stepped forward, taking hold of Kate's hand. "I'm so glad you're up and about Kate, we were all so worried about you."

"Well I wouldn't say I'm feeling happy but I don't feel as despondent. Where's Remus?" She queried, looking for the sandy haired boy.

"He's in the library."

"By himself?"

"Well the rest of us weren't willing to go and Hermione wasn't here."

"I think I'll go see him if it's alright with you guys? I think the solitude of the library might do me some good."

"Okay sweetheart, you know where to find us when you need us." Lily smiled as Kate nodded and left the room.

* * *

It was nearing eleven and Hermione was sat beside the dying fire in the common room, reading a heavy tome with Lily sat beside her, combing her long red hair.

"So what really happened last night 'Mione?" Lily asked nonchalantly from behind her hair.

"Lily!" Hermione hissed. "People will hear." Lily rolled her eyes.

"No they will not, I waited until everyone else was in bed."

"I told you what happened." Hermione sighed, fixing her eyes on the page in front of her.

"No, you told me you were at the hospital wing and Sirius told me what I assume to be an edited version of what happened. What exactly did you get up to before you fell asleep? All I can say is it's the longest date I've ever heard of." Hermione sighed; she knew there was no chance of getting out of Lily's questioning unless she gave her the truth.

"Oh Lily, it was so perfect." Hermione sighed, setting her book down beside her, a bashful smile crossing her face. "Well, it started quite surprisingly; he took me to The Hogs Head."

"He didn't!" Lily shrieked, her face a picture of disgust.

"Oh he did, but it was alright, he looked after me and got me quite drunk." She laughed.

"Typical Sirius."

"He was so romantic though Lily, after The Hogs Head he took me to the Shrieking Shack. He'd planned it perfectly; there was comfy cushions everywhere, blackout charms on the windows and a huge roaring fire. It was so romantic." Hermione sighed, trailing off, a wistful smile on her face.

"You slept with him didn't you?" Lily asked bluntly, a smirk on her face.

"I did." Hermione muttered, wincing as Lily shrieked.

"I knew it! I just knew it! I'm so happy for you guys and he hasn't dumped you after which proves he really does love you! The boy's head over heels for you 'Mione."

"I'm not sure head over heels is the correct phrase Lily. I mean we've said I love you to one another but that doesn't mean he's completely devoted to me." Hermione replied, suddenly feeling a twinge of guilt as Ron unexpectedly crossed her mind. "Love is a very strong word."

Lily looked at her strangely. "What the hell is wrong with you Hermione? One of the biggest players Hogwarts has ever seen is in love with you and you're brushing it off."

"I'm not, I mean I'm not trying to ... I guess I'm just a bit overwhelmed. I'm in a different time away from everyone and everything I know and I suppose I feel guilty that I'm enjoying myself so much when they're probably worried sick that I've disappeared." She fretted, drawing her knees up to her chin and tilting her head at Lily.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry. I never thought about how you'd feel about the whole time travelling thing. We're all just so happy that you're here that I suppose we didn't think about how you felt about being here. We just assumed you were happy."

"I am happy Lily I just wish I could have it both ways. In the back of my mind is always the realisation that at some point I have to go back to my own time no matter what. I don't really have a choice; I carry quite an important role."

"But you can't tell us of this role right?"

"Exactly, it would jeopardize everything." Lily nodded, biting her lip. "I really wish I could though, it'd be such a relief to tell you everything but I can't ... I just can't."

"Can't you tell me then erase my memory? Then at least you'd have it off your chest." Lily offered, smiling ruefully at her. Hermione let out a short laugh.

"I wouldn't do that Lily. Once I'd told you I wouldn't want to erase your memory."

"Oh well, it was an idea."

"A very generous idea Lily, thank you."

"You're welcome. Hey I forgot why was it that you called James by the name Harry when you first got here?" Lily asked curiously, familiar green eyes sparkling

"He's the absolute double of my friend Harry from back home."

"I like the name Harry, it's very noble sounding."

"Noble?" Hermione laughed.

"Don't you agree?"

"I suppose you're right."

"I think if I were to have a son I'd like to call him Harry now I think of it. I used to like the name Thomas but that's ruined for me now ..." She trailed off.

"I think any Thomas's would automatically be judged now." Hermione agreed. "Anyway, thinking of baby names already Miss Evans? Something you're not sharing with the class?" She teased a blushing Lily.

"No not at all. James and I have shared how much we both love each other and I think once Hogwarts is over, thinking of starting a family isn't entirely out of the question."

The girls turned in surprise as the entrance to the common room swung open and Remus and Kate strolled in, arm in arm.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Questioned Lily, springing up, hands on hips and a knowing smirk on her face. Remus instantly blushed and let go of Kate.

"Oh, Good Evening Lily."

"Good Evening indeed Lupin. A bit past curfew to be in the library isn't it?"

"We lost track of time, we were completely engrossed in our research."

"Oh I'll bet you were." Lily fired back slyly, winking at him.

"Nothing sordid went on Lily." Came the quiet voice of Kate, stepping out from beside Remus. "We may not have been studying the whole time but nothing happened, we were just talking. Poor Remus has been on the receiving end of my depressing monologue all day."

"I was only teasing, sorry." Remus laughed and squeezed Lily's shoulder.

"No harm done Lils. I don't know about you girls but I'm exhausted! I'm going to head to bed; I'll see you girls in the morning, goodnight." Remus smiled, walking to the boy's dormitory, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Leave her alone Lily." Warned Hermione.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're on a roll with the interrogation, just don't." Hermione laughed, grinning at Kate.

"I only want to know if she had a good time with our Mister Lupin." Lily grinned, a mischievous glint in her brilliant green eyes.

"Of course I had a good time, Remus and I always enjoy each other's company." Hermione rolled her eyes

"What our tactical genius here wants to know is do you fancy Remus?"

"I ... Uh ... I ... yes. Yes I suppose I do." She blushed, twisting a lock of blonde hair around her finger. "But you cannot tell him!"

"Why ever not? We're in the middle of the war, if you like him you have to let him know, who knows what will happen, you could lose your chance and then you'll always be plagued with what ifs. You've been through enough heartache already." Hermione replied heatedly.

"Exactly, I've been through a lot of pain recently, if he rejects me I think it'd just be the icing on the cake." Bit back Kate, sighing deeply.

"Personally I don't think Remus would reject you, you're pretty, smart and kind. He'd be stupid if he didn't like you." Kate bit her lip.

"Don't tell him. If I want him to know I'll do it myself. I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Night." Said both Hermione and Lily at the same time.

"Leave them alone Lily."

"But they'd be so happy together."

"Let them get there on their own or at least let me drop some hints, I'm more subtle than you." Hermione laughed.

"Yes boss." Lily saluted, following Hermione from the room up to their dormitory.


End file.
